Caged
by Darkened-Halo
Summary: Betrayal can hit hard, but when its from the people you considered friends can the hit kill? Or are there truly fates worse then death?
1. Freed From the Cage

Disclaimer - Hm well lets just say I own InuYasha just as much as I believe that Sesshomaru will one day come out of the television like the girl on The Ring! That would be kinda cool though!

  
Caged

###############

Chapter One

################

Freed from the Cage

################

These worthless scraps of metal had tied me to this wall for years. The blood that I had spilt the day they dragged me here had already dried on the cobble stoned ground. My deadly wounds had long since healed. They had given up on me knowing I would never betray my friends, and leak out information to the enemy. They had tried to force the information out of me bringing me to the brink of death each time. The rooms were filled with my screams as the sounds of whips echoed through the dungeon. I have counted each damn stone, and each brick that held this room together the entire ten years I have been here. TEN DAMN YEARS! I missed my adopted son Shippo he was merely a child when the war had begun. Naraku had ripped me away from my friends, and had placed me in one of the most highly guarded, and secretive castles he owned. Oh how I loathed that wicked man.

Ten years is nearly nothing to most like me! Immortality had gave most of my kind patience. Sadly, I am not one that learned that. I have wasted so much time doing nothing, but counting the damn stones that laid under my feet. By the way there are eight hundred, and fifty seven stones on the ground. I can only guess that my friends had given up hope for my existence. Hell I would do the same after ten years!

My strength had be recharging waiting for the perfect time where the rust on the chains would make them weak. The time was soon to come. Every move I made brought moans from the chains as flakes of rust crumbled to the ground. Oh there would be hell to pay once I was free that was a promise. My cub has probably already found a new mother. Though just the thought of that brought my heart drooping farther into the darkness that had over the years been created in my body. 

Tears threatened there way through, but years in the cold, and damp place had taught me at least one thing. It taught me to become emotionless just like the one man I thought I hated more then anything. One of my companions brother the lord of the western lands had always worn that mask that lacked all emotions. Now I realized I don't hate him maybe dislike him to the extent of dislike with a passion, but there was only one man I hate. Naraku would pay for the years wasted from my life. For the pain he had caused all of my friends that bastard would die a slow, and painful death.

Now was the time for me to free myself. Red slowly drowned my vision, and with one mighty jerk of my demon strength the chains had given way, and snapped. I ran forward my shoulder slammed into the door, but I felt no pain as the only thought that was left in my mind was to rip Naraku apart, and watched as his blood soaked the ground.

The guards never stood a chance. Each one went down quickly never getting a chance to warn others. I had raced down the hallways of the underground dungeon until finally I came to the one door that would finally lead to my freedom. Slamming it open I found myself in a long hallway hopefully leading up to the entrance doors.

I could hear the guards breathing quicken as I leaned on the locked door as the hinges squealed in protest. Finally the door collapsed, and the guards were only left with a head start to get away from the blood driven creature. I turned my head to the sound of doors being locked. 'Damn they alerted the others,'was my only thoughts as I raced towards the sound coming up to two large doors that easily towered me. I slammed my clawed hand into the wall. A bright pink light emitted from my hands, and the door crumbled beneath my feet. The bright sun hit against my body as a smile crossed my face. It was the first time that the light had touched me in ten years, and now it was time to take revenge for the reason of my imprisonment. Lifting my head up as the light danced across my features I sniffed the air. Easily sifting through the scents I found his disgusting stench. That was all the encouragement I needed as I leapt forward. 

It took my legs a while to adjust as I soon only left a cloud of dust on my trail. The wind hit against my face, and the anger, and bitterness was slowly washing away. I was free finally after all these years I was free. The thought made water fall from my eyes. After so long waiting I was finally free to feel the sun's warm rays against my skin. Free to allow the wind to make her hair dance wildly behind her. And free to take revenge!

He was close! His scent had grew stronger his along with some familiar ones. I just couldn't remember what they were. My brain pulsed as I tried to remember it, but nothing came to mind. Finally I launched out of the forest ignoring all others except for Naraku. He turned towards me his eyes widened as he yelled, "How can it be you were never suppose to get out!" "I will kill you for the ten years in that hell,"was all I screamed as my claws made contact with his shoulder. He stumbled back still to stunned as he watched me as I circled him. My predatory instincts jumped into my mind as I looked into the fear filled eyes of my prey. My claws once again connected with him as the sound of ripping skin echoed into the forest. To my disappointment he never cried out in pain. He just stood there watching me in complete fear. My fangs glistened in the sun's rays as I smiled. I then lunged at him my claws ripped through the baboon pelt, and into his stomach. He finally released a yell as though declaring his pain as I took my hand back out. He fell to his knees as I stood over him. His eyes told me that he was awaiting his punishment. He was awaiting his death, but I just turned giving him only one thing. A view of my back as I turned away from the disgusting sight. "K...Kagome?" 

I faced four people as they watched me in stunned silence. That voice it was...it was Shippo. Tears sprang from my eyes as I said in a wavering words, "Shippo is that really you? Oh my god it is." I watched the boy that was once so small that he never ever reached my knee. Now he was a few inches taller then me. He wore a forest green outfit, that matched his now widened eyes. His shaggy red hair covered his bright green eyes as he cried. Shippo began to run out towards me the other three still frozen to the spot. That's when I heard it the sound of the still very much alive Naraku. His tentacle was going straight towards the one thing that had kept me going for all this time. I sprinted forward, and pushed him aside as the tentacle ripped into my side. I didn't scream I just stood there stunned! As the tentacle was jerked from my body I turned slowly towards the bleeding Naraku as he smiled maliciously. I began to stumble as I walked towards him fully intending to finishing the job. My legs tried to give up, but I pulled them forward. I could here Shippo begin to protest to my actions, but I only held my hand up. "He's Mine!" I couldn't even recognize my own voice it was cold, and so full of hatred that it even scared me. I launched forward suddenly all of my pent up energy flowed through my veins as I slashed viciously. My claws continued there assault onto his body as his tentacles slammed into me. Finally I had made contact with his throat. He let out a horrible gurgling sound as his blood flowed freely from his mouth. He fell to his knees, and before he hit the ground he turned into dust. The dust entwined with the wind as it blew into my face. I fell to one knee as my soon realized how much blood had been lost. That bastard had gotten me pretty good! The blood seeped through my already blood stained clothes. I rested my head on my knee never allowing to fall into a submissive position. I would never submit to him! Dead or alive! My eyes closed wearily as the blood drained from my view.

((Well I don't know how I got an idea for this I just pictured one day Shippo in an older form protecting Kagome! Then I made a story to go along with it! Okay I will be having this from different point of view just to let everyone know. The next chapter will be centered on Shippo, and the next after that...well I am not sure just yet! I just really fell in love with this story once I started it just kind of flowed out of my mind! Wow that sounds slightly lame oh well. So everyone please review because I want to know what other people thought of it...that is mainly why they have the page for the reviews! Be as brutally honest as needed! Well till next chapter)

  
O  
Darkend Halo  
O


	2. What was Missing Now Found

Disclaimer - I own InuYasha just as much as I believe that one day a pink panda will be voted as ruler of the world. However if it was a blue panda it would have my vote!

  
Caged

#############################

Chapter Two

##############################

What was missing now found!

##############################

We had finally met up with Naraku! One of my companions a inu-hanyou stood on the heels of his feet. I could easily read the anxiousness in his glowing ember eyes. His silver dog like ears that laid on his head swivelled to the sounds as he tried to determine how far away the enemy was. My gaze then drifted to the couple as a giant boomerang made contact with the monks head. Even after marriage they still acted the same. The woman leaned on her boomerang as she glared at the monk as he tried to pull himself up quickly. The woman had her hair pulled back showing her vibrant violet eyes. She wore a demon exterminating outfit that she had wore ever since I had known her. The man was still the same his hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, and his dark eyes glowed mischievously as he watched his wife. They had been married for almost five years now, but they both decided that children would not be the best idea while Naraku was still at large. Actually Sango was the one who had made the decision, and threatened Mirkoku until he agreed. I laughed at the thought of the monk as he pleaded for day after day with Sango. I remembered the day he had proposed to Sango to become his wife right then, and there. She was in depression ever since Kagome had gone missing finding nothing more to live for. When he proposed she smacked him in the head yelling at him that it was not the time for jokes. Shacking my head I turned my eyes towards the sky sadly. That bastard Naraku had taken my mother away from me. He would pay. We searched for Kagome for years! Miroku, and InuYasha both knew the fate of there companions, and for a year it seemed both as though me, and Sango cried for her. InuYasha sulked in the tree's, and Miroku began to meditate more. My head drooped as I thought of the painful death she must have had. I could feel InuYasha's knowing stare brought to me, but I ignored it. She had been gone for ten years, and she wasn't coming back. I just had to accept that. 

"He is here!"Came the booming voice of the hanyou as he pulled out the sword he had been given by his father called Tetsusaiga. We all grew ready as we reached the clearing. The sight of the baboon cloaked man made my stomach churn. We were ready to attack, but we stopped as something blue flashed before our eyes. I only saw the back of her, but by the look Naraku was giving her it looked as though Naraku was about to drop dead.

"How can it be you were never suppose to get out!" Came Naraku's trembling voice.

"I will kill you for the ten years in that hell!" Was heard from the woman. My brain went crazy with what I already knew was false hope. Ten years that was the same time Kagome was taken maybe...just maybe. I was ripped from my thoughts as the woman attacked him. Blood spilled from the man as her claws connected wit his shoulder. My eyes lite up as Naraku stepped back, and only received another slash on his side. The woman was making this man look like an amateur in this battle. Her voice sounded so much like Kagomes! Could she really be still alive? Once again I was kicked from my thoughts as she made a deadly blow to the baboon cloaked man. His yell was almost delightful to my ears finally he was receiving what he had earned! I waited for the final blow, but it never came. She turned towards us, and I knew it was her. She had not changed one bit. Well except for the rather dirty, and bloody look she seemed okay. Her eyes however were still coated in blood red. Her white tail laid limply on the ground as she looked away still not noticing us. Her once beautiful hair was now clumped with mud, and dirt. Her entire body shouted her fatigue as she closed her eyes.

"K...Kagome,"I shouted happily as she turned her gaze towards me.

"Shippo is that really you? Oh my gosh it is." Came her voice as she looked up her voice was trembling as tears fell down her eyes. I joined her as tears fell down my face she had finally came back to me. My mom was finally back. I ran to her as she smiled, but suddenly I watched as she stiffened, and raced towards me. As I hit the ground roughly I heard the sickening sound of Naraku tentacles as they went into Kagome's side. Then he cruelly ripped them out as she turned toward him. I was frozen from the spot as she began to walk towards him, but her legs gave out on her as she crashed into the ground. My eyes began to blur with red as I let out a roar. I had just gotten her back, and now the bastard wanted to take her away from me again.

"He's Mine!" The voice was so cold it sent chills down my spine all the way to the tips of my toes. I just stood there slightly frozen, and dumbfounded. Her aura had flamed with hatred, and I could already tell her demon blood was taking control as she launched forward her claws moving swiftly at Naraku. My vision blurred as hot tears fell down my face. Blood sprayed into the arena both of there blood mixed in the vicious battle. I opened my eyes a little as I heard a terrible gurgling sound. He fell to the ground as he placed his dead stare on Kagome. She knelt down, but before I got to her she fell to the ground. I ran over to her, and dropped to my knees behind her.

"It's Kagome,"Sango said as she broke into sobs. Miroku dragged the weeping woman to his chest as his arms wrapped around her. InuYasha was next to me in a second as we flipped her over. Her eyes were closed, and she had what seemed to be like peaceful look on her face.

"It's not her it just can't be!" Came InuYashas trembling voice as he picked her up off of the ground, and began to walk away.

"Come on we need to take her to Kaede." I trailed behind InuYasha a smile crossing my face. My mom was back with us everything would be okay now.

  
((Yay! Shippo has his mommy back. But he must be insane if he really thinks everything would be okay! He should always know that if something really good happens then sometime after something equally bad happens! I know, I know I did not describe Kagome in the other chapter, and she won't be described very well on this chapter either, but once she is all cleaned up I will give a full description. If your have not guessed already she is a demon! My story wouldn't work unless she was a demon so I made her a demon. Okay everyone here is where voting counts!  
Its your choice to have Kikyo in the story or not! On your reviews just put whether you want her in or not! So it's the readers choice! I need to know soon though because I can't go further into my chapters unless you tell me if you want Kikyo in your stories. So please review, and state your opinion on this subject.  
Well till next chapter! Oh also for any that are wondering what about the betrayals it will be soon! And Sesshomaru is coming in later, but I am not sure if this will be a Kag/Sess story, but the possibilities of it becoming that is a little over fifty percent)

  
O  
Darkend Halo  
O


	3. Stretching Her Wings

Disclaimer - I own InuYasha just as much as I believe that the Easter Bunny has a lucky rabbits foot that once belonged to his now one footed uncle named Bob!

Caged

Chapter Three

Stretching Her Wings

Why did my head hurt so badly? I opened my eyes lazily as the sun that came through the open doorway hit my eyes. Groaning I rubbed my eyes trying to get adjusted to the light. After a few more minutes I pulled myself into a sitting position looking around. I felt eyes burning into the back of my head as I turned slowly to see InuYasha. I blinked a few more times trying to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I had so many dreams before teasing me of my lost freedom. Each one showing my friends turning the backs on me! I knew that it was a spell cast on my cage to try to make me lose hope. Still it seemed so real! My mind began to register all that had happened as I said out loud, "He is finally dead!"

Standing up I winced in pain! My head had hurt so much that I had not noticed the pulsing pain on my side. Looking down I noticed the bandage that was wrapped around my waist. That would explain a lot! Bringing a hand through my hair I grimaced at the feel of grime. Pulling my hand back it was filled with dirt, and blood. Oh my scent was now putrid! I smelled of death, and blood not a pleasant mixing at all. I looked around as I asked, "Where am I?"

"Kaede's hut,"InuYasha replied coldly. His words stung a bit well not really the words, but the tone. His face was set in distrust. He didn't trust me? But why wouldn't he trust me? My shoulder drooped a bit as I turned away from him, and began to walk out of the hut. This had to be just a dream, but I thought in dreams you couldn't feel pain.

"Where do you think you are going?" Came InuYasha's voice from the room. Shuddering slightly I continued walking. I couldn't turn back to him. His eyes looked upon me as if I were his enemy. "Greetings child,"came a familiar, and cheerful voice. Turning around I saw Kaede. My sadness was slowly disappearing as she held out some clothes. I took them, and bowed as I said, "It has been quite some time hasn't it Kaede?"

"That it has, but the important thing is ye are back!" With that the elder woman smiled, and turned from her walking towards her hut. She had treated me just like she had before was all I could think of. I was slightly expecting the same reaction from her that I received from InuYasha. As the sight of the hot springs came a smile crept onto my face. Finally after ten years a decent bath! Oh how I would enjoy this!

After what seemed to be around an hour or so I came out from the hot springs, and dress into the clothes that Kaede had given me. Looking down at my reflection I smiled. My scent was back to normal the smell. The years in the dungeon grime, and goo had left me. Still it gave me chills just thinking about the goo I washed off, and I swear I saw it move! My ebony hair was no longer coated with grime, and now the sapphire blend in my hair could be seen. My silver eyes shimmered with life that I thought would have left me a long time ago. I wore the clothes I had before I was taken. This was an outfit my family had given to me long ago it was a silver kimono with a gold sash to keep the clothing to stay. I could see the marking that were on my face now. Two golden stripes ran along my cheek bone on each side, and a sapphire star could be seen on my forehead. The gold that were above my eyes now sparkled in the intense rays of the sun. I could see my tail drag out a little from the clothing its sapphire fur now cleaned, and shimmering. Finally I looked like the same person I was ten years ago. Though I am not sure if I will ever be the same person I was back then! Only time will tell. Shacking my head of the depressing thoughts I began walking back to the village. Well not exactly a walk a little slower then that. I was still trying to tell myself I would not wake up that this was not a dream. The sound of the village seemed almost like it was welcoming me back until I heard a voice that sounded strangely like InuYasha. Tuning into that sound I froze at what I heard.

"...How the hell can we trust her? She can't be Kagome! Or maybe it was Kagome who control Naraku the entire time,"came InuYasha's booming voice.

"How can you say that Kagome would never do that," Shippo yelled as he launched himself forward only to be stopped by Miroku. "He is right InuYasha this is the real Kagome, and she would never do anything like that! She would never betray us!"

How could he think I would betray them? I had spent years of torture as they tried to get out information of my friends, and my reward for that is my friends thinking I betray them? How could InuYasha say that? I stopped all thought as I felt the warm salty liquid fall down my cheek. I stared at the door as though wishing it to light up with flames. Then I turned my back on them, and began to walk away. I shouldn't stay there if they don't trust me! What was the point of keeping myself alive for ten damn years to come to this? "How could you think that,"I said out loud before realizing it. Then I heard there silence as Shippo poked his head out of the door. Then the other to came to the door. Miroku, and Sango just stared wide eyed at me. Kaede smiled, and InuYasha was silent.

"How could you think I would have betrayed you InuYasha?" I asked as I turned towards them. Tears were now coming down faster. All my hope had been demolished as I stared at the hanyou. He opened his mouth as though to say something then shut it. "The only thing that kept me alive was knowing that I could see all of you again, and you think I betrayed you? Years of torture I endured for not telling them about you, and you think I betrayed you? Ten years in the damn cage trying to remember what your faces looked like just to keep me sane, and YOU THINK I BETRAYED YOU?" I felt my entire world shattering before my eyes. It seemed like it would all be better when I got to them, and this is what happens? I had to control my temper as I began to see red. Blinking a few times I just fell to my knees. "I give up! Are you happy Naraku? I give up I don't care what happens anymore!" Was all I whispered as I hid my face beneath my hands. I don't care what happens anymore! Just let my life end. Make all the pain go away! If this was a dream to make me lose hopes then I did a hell of a good job!

(( How sad! I know it was a bit short, but I just didn't know what else to write! I wanted to explain what had happened on the other side of the story, and so I will! I think I will have InuYasha narrate the next chapter. If you haven't been able to tell every other chapter will most likely be with Kagome first person. Each chapter that she narrates has something about a bird as the chapters name! I want to thank all of the people that reviewed! I love you all...but not in a weird I am going to stalk you kinda way! I am not completely sure if I will make this a Sesshomaru or InuYasha thing! It all depends on how the story goes! I will have a sequel to this, and what I have planed so far is...well I don't want to spoil it for anyone, but if you want to know my reasons for this you can email me! I think this will most likely be a mix between the brothers, and the sequel will finally say who it is! I have a great idea of how to settle the score for the two bros, but until then I will have to just keep planning on this! Well I love drama so this story will be packed full of it because my momma has gotten tired of listening to my on going drama! So instead you will suffer it, but hopefully its not that bad of a punishment! Also I must say I love the disclaimers now! I use to hate them having to say over, and over again my failure in claiming the series! Now its actually fun to state it in all different ways. Its like the old saying you don't like something change it. If you can't change it go get a zebra costume, and run in front of a pride of lions. If they do not eat you provoke them...wait the last part I added ignore if you want! Also I must say this before I forget. I will only say one simple sentence. NARAKU IS NOT THAT EASILY DEFEATED! Also I need you people to vote whether to have Kikyo in the story because I can only go to so many chapters without knowing! Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


	4. The Cause of Distrust

Disclaimer - I own InuYasha just as much as I believe that the legendary Beatles were not under the influence of drugs for their album called the White Album!

Caged

Chapter Four

The Causes of Distrust

After what seemed to be hours we had finally reached Kaede's. The smell of the woman in my arms was beginning to get to me! She smelt of death, and blood! How could this be Kagome? She smells nothing like Kagome did! Kagome smelt like sakura blossoms beside a waterfall. That was the image I would get whenever I was by her before. I would see one beautiful flower beside a waterfall with the mist of the waterfall gently hitting the flower that stood alone, and strong. Now all I could see was death, and pain! As we reached the village the old hag Kaede limped forward staring down at the girl.

"Can this be Kagome?" The woman asked her eyes shimmering with tears as they tried to force themselves out.

"It is!"she declared after a few minuted of staring at her. It was beginning to annoy me! This was not Kagome! It couldn't be!

"Hurry lets bring her to the hut,"Kaede said as she hobbled toward the hut. I followed reluctantly. After entering the hut I laid the girl on the mat that the old bat pointed to. Then she had the nerve to usher me out of the hut. I don't get what the big deal was! That wasn't Kagome so why was everyone fussing over her? I definitely did not want to go back to the bawling bunch so I leapt up towards the tree tops! I did not want to hear it anymore. THAT WAS NOT KAGOME! Why weren't they getting that?

I watched Kaede leave her hut, and she went to talk to the crying babies! Crying over a fake Kagome how stupid! I know that can't be her! Leaping down the tree I raced towards the hut. Peering in I saw that girl already bandaged, and asleep. Walking around her I sat down in the shadows. With all that grime in her hair I couldn't even tell what color it was. Her entire body seemed like it was covered in blood, and dirt. The Kagome I knew had a hygiene problem! She took a bath everyday! This girl looked dirty, and smelled really bad! I knew the moment she awoke. Her evened breathing was set off as she sat up. She turned to me her silver eyes held a bit of confusion, and an inner battle. I just stared at her! This was not her it was a fake! I heard her mutter, "He is finally dead!"

I could feel my eyes bleeding almost as I watched her. I wanted to rip her apart for doing this to Shippo. She was not the real thing! She died! "Where am I?"

"Kaede's hut,"I replied my voice as cold as I could possibly make it. Shippo thought he had his mother back, but it was a lie. Was Naraku really that sick? What was he thinking when he made her? Was she a weapon against us to get our hopes up, and then smack them back down?

Maybe Kagome was the one controlling Naraku! Maybe he became to powerful so she had to kill him? Maybe she was betraying us this entire time! This could have been all a lie! She could have lied! Why else wouldn't Naraku of killed her by now? She would have been dead!

I was brought from my thoughts as I heard the girls footsteps. "Where do you think you are going?" She didn't answer as she walked back out of the hut. Leaning against the wall I glared at the spot she once laid as I more I thought about it the more it seemed to be true. Naraku was a cruel person why would he let her live? It seemed like I sat there for a while in silence until my silence was rudely broken.

"What did you say to her?" came Shippos voice.

"Yeah she seems sadder then she was when we first saw her,"came Miroku's voice as he entered the hut. Sango came right after him, and sat across from InuYasha.

"What's your problem shouldn't you be glad that she is back,"Shippo asked his eyes seemed to have there light they did ten years a go.

"That's not her you idiot!" Why was he being so naive? Couldn't he smell her she was not the same person! Even if he was desperate for the comforting thought of her still alive this was too much. It was an insult to Kagome's memory.

"Don't be stupid InuYasha that is Kagome,"Shippo replied as Kaede walked through, and sat next to the fire.

"What is the problem InuYasha?"she asked as she turned toward me.

"How could you all be fooled so easily. She doesn't even smell like Kagome! She is nothing like Kagome! And if she is then why did Naraku let her live for all this time. She could be aligned with him! That is the only way to explain why she is still alive! How the hell can we trust her? She can't be Kagome! Or maybe it was Kagome who control Naraku the entire time!" Shippo eyes twitched wildly as he glared at me.

"How can you say that Kagome would never do that," Shippo yelled as he raced forward. His claws posed to rip into me! Miroku stopped him as he pulled him back to sit down. "He is right InuYasha this is the real Kagome, and she would never do anything like that! She would never betray us!" Dammit not the monk too! He was suppose to be somewhat wise!

"How could you think that,"came a trembling voice from outside. Shippo shot out of the hut as he pulled up the bamboo door, and peeked through at the girl. The others were right after him as they all went out. I strolled out after them. As soon as I saw her I froze. She looked just like she had ten years ago! Her clothes, her face, even her scent was just as it had been. She looked like the goddess she was ten year ago!

"How could you think I would have betrayed you InuYasha?" My heart began to shatter as I saw her porcelain face stained with tears. I tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out!

"The only thing that kept me alive was knowing that I could see all of you again, and you think I betrayed you? Years of torture I endured for not telling them about you, and you think I betrayed you? Ten years in the damn cage trying to remember what your faces looked like just to keep me sane, and YOU THINK I BETRAYED YOU?" Her words processed into slowly into my head as she fell to her knees. I began to walk towards her, but was stopped. I turned to see Shippo, and he was growling...at me?

"I give up! Are you happy Naraku? I give up I don't care what happens anymore!" The voice was so quiet, and so filled with pain it felt like a dagger at my heart. Shippo pushed me backwards! What the hell was with him? Little squirt pushing me...well maybe he wasn't so little anymore, but still the point was already made! He knelt down next to Kagome, and pulled her into a hug. She grabbed his shirt as her shoulders shook from trying to contain her never ending tears. "Mom it's okay don't cry I won't ever let anyone hurt you ever again I promise!" That little runt wasn't her protector! I am, I am her protector! Why do I feel jealous?

(( I know this chapter wasn't exactly nice to the people, but neither is InuYasha. So it all works good! Why is he jealous...well if he doesn't know how the heck am I suppose to? Also Shippo is in love with Kagome, but like a mother, and son love so don't start freaking out. Also I am not sure what this is going to be either a Kag/InuYasha or Kag/Sesshomaru! I honestly like Sesshomaru better. It might even become a Kouga/Kag or Kag/OCC character I am not sure just yet. Actually I do know it will not be a Kouga one, but OOC has possibilities...slim possibilities, but still some better then none! Please I need more review stating rather Kikyo is in or not because I am stuck on chapter seven until I know! Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


	5. Relearning to Fly

Disclaimer - I own InuYasha just as much as I believe that the a Yeti was playing poker with Santa Clause during Christmas eve! If it was during Easter then maybe I would believe it!

Caged

Chapter Five

Relearning to Fly

He was trying to comfort me! Why wasn't it working? As I clutched to his kimono as though it was my only anchor to the world of the sane. Sanity apparently had been leaving me over the years!

"Mom it's okay don't cry I won't ever let anyone hurt you ever again I promise!" His words cut into me as I brought my head up staring at him. This was the same boy I had protected, and now he was trying to do the same for me. This was the same boy that I would spend hours speaking soothing, and loving words to after he had had a nightmare.

"I thought that was my job," I whispered as I looked up to him smiling as I tried with all my might to stop the tears.

"Well now it is mine,"he said laughing as he got up, and pulled me up along with him. I gently pushed away from him as he looked at me with what seemed to be confusion.

"Nope,"was all that I said my eyes glittering brightly as I smiled. A small almost unfamiliar feeling entered my body. Joy! I don't know if I want to tell anyone what happened! They don't need to here about it. They are already concerned enough, and also I don't want there pity!

"What do you mean nope?" Shippo asked as he grinned.

I kept silent, and only smiled. Then I turned towards Miroku, and Sango. "So you two how many kids do you have now eight? Ninety?" Sango gasped as Miroku smile went to a frown. Shippo snickered behind me as I put my hands on my hips awaiting an answer.

Miroku grumbled under his breath, but I could hear it clearly. "None oh my apparently Miroku hasn't lived up to his reputation,"I said as I clasped my hands over my mouth. Opps did I say that outloud? Sango bursted into laughter as Miroku turned his back on the three. Kaede began to walk back into her hut, "If any of ye would like some food follow me!" Shippo dashed to the hut while Miroku, and Sango walked towards the hut. "So Sango my dear I was thinking since Naraku is dead maybe we should..." He was unable to finish his words as the sound of a loud slap, and a grumbling Sango was heard. Laughing I shook my head, "Even after marriage there still at it!"

"Kagome we need to talk,"InuYasha said as he grabbed my hand, and slightly dragged my shock form into the forest. As we stopped in front of the god tree he turned towards me his golden eyes held so much sorrow it seemed as though she was catching it too!

"What happened for those ten years?" I stopped my breath, and turned to him wide eyed. Then I turned away from him as I brought my hand to the bark of the old tree. I shook my head as I said, "I don't think I am ready to talk about that right now!"

"When will you be able to?"

"Never!"

"Kagome!"

"Why do you want to know? You think I am just some traitor anyway why do you care about it?"

"Well what was I suppose to think you have been gone for ten years!"

"Well your suppose to have a little more faith don't count someone dead until you see the body!"

Right now sitting down seemed like a great idea. "I just don't want to talk about it,"I said as I hid my face under my hands. Why did he have to talk about this? Knowing him, and his stubborn self he won't stop until I say. I might as well get it over with!

"Kagome just answer the damn question!" I looked back up to him my eyes began to blend with red. He only sat next to me ready for the explanation. "Start with how he captured you!"

"Fine! When we were all fighting Shippo had been what I thought to be knocked out because he ran out to help me from his hiding spot!" My eyes grew darker as I thought back."I ran towards him, and protected him from the attack. Naraku attacked me from behind with his tentacles, and then everything went black as I heard Shippos screams."

I lowered my head so my bangs hid tears as they fell down. I knew he could smell them, but at least he didn't see them. All those memories were to hard to try, and tell. Okay that wasn't the exact truth, but I didn't want them to know.

Well it was somewhat truth just not the entire story. InuYasha growled as he said, "I can smell your lie what truly happened!" I shook my head as the memory's flowed faster. InuYasha only sat there watching not sure what to do. "You want to know the damn truth fine then!" Then I went to explaining the events...

((I know a sucky place to end, but the next chapter will be all of the flashback of what really happened, because it is long! Oh also I would like to say that yes I do know my chapters are short, but I can to realize that if I wrote long chapters I got bored, and ditched them! The shorter the better! Also I have decided on two things! One is that this story will be a mix between the two brothers, and Kagome! Two is that I will mention, and talk about Kikyo, but she is dead! I mean no more clay person completely dead like ten feet under! Her death will be explained later, but it's a good death not a horrible gory, and painfully ballistic death. I would also like to add thank you Avid reader. I get slightly messed up with the oc, and occ! I don't mean that in a snobbish/rude way or anything I actually do mean it! I probably one of the very few that loves it when someone finds something wrong because like the old saying nothing is perfect! I love learning new things that does not involve English, math, science, or anything I can learn from school! Also this is in the Kagome and Sesshomaru category for a reason they are the one of two main couple because its going to be kind of a competition between the two brothers, and it will get all settled in the sequal in a pretty awesome way! I love planning ahead...okay that is a huge lie, but oh well! Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


	6. Flashback

Disclaimer - I own InuYasha just as much as I believe that the stars a small fireflies that got stuck in the big sheet of darkness called night! WHAT okay I watched The Lion King while I was babysitting yesterday!

Caged

Chapter Six

Flashback

Naraku had thrown a surprise attack on us. I told Shippo to hid, and not come out until he knew for a fact that it was safe. Miroku was down because of the poison bugs had gone into his wind tunnel. InuYasha was battling Kagura, and Sango was fighting her brother. I alone was set to kill Naraku.

His tentacles came out of surprise, and launched me into the trees. I can dimly remember the sharp pain as I slide down the rough bark of the tree. Shippo ran out towards me, and was hit by one of the tentacles. He hit the ground hard, and I could feel my eyes began to bleed red. I got up even when the pain flowed into my body, and blood flowed out. I pushed all thoughts of pain out of my head only filling it with protecting Shippo. I thought he was, what looked to be knocked out, so I picked him up, and was ready to go find cover for him. But one of Naraku's tentacles ripped into my back, and tore me away from Shippo. I ignored the pulsing pain as I stared down at Shippo. I heard his horrified screams as the tentacle flung me into the air, and ripped into my once again. I screamed at Shippo telling him to run. At first he didn't listen as he ran forward to try, and help me. I pulled myself out of the tentacle, and leapt down, and grabbed him right before the tentacle came down I tried to move faster I really did!

My wounds were just to big, and my speed, and strength was diminishing. Another tentacle slammed into me, and knocked me into a tree. I released Shippo, and told him to run. The iron like taste of blood filled my mouth, but I ignored it as I pushing him forward. He ran finally, and hid. I tried to get up with all my strength, but couldn't. There was so much blood around me. Then I felt something as he wrapped his tentacle around me, and picked me up. My body began to slowly go limp as everything blacked out.

The next time I woke up I was chained to the wall. Blood smeared the ground of when they dragged me into the dungeon. My hair was coated with it, and it fell down around me. I could feel blood coating my body from my wounds. My body was black and blue, and the demon blood was taking longer then it was suppose to, to heal my wounds.

For the first year that I was there all I can remember was pain. Never ending pain that was filling my body until I screamed for release. They were angry because I wouldn't tell them anything. They wanted to know my friends weaknesses so that they would be able to finally defeat them. I refused, and for doing so was punished! They had those horrible metal whips that cut into my skin worse then any sword could. The pain was unbearable. I would scream until the sun went down. My body was cut up from the whips, but they would always stop when I was so close to death that another attack would do me in. They always left me at the edge of life to feel the pulsing pain! Soon I was use to the feeling it was all I had felt for so long.

They tried to break me! They tried to make me go insane by giving me nightmares in the one place I thought was sanctuary. While I was asleep I couldn't feel any physical pain, but I could get hurt much more then anything they could try. They tried to make me believe that my friends had betrayed me, and left me to die. In the day they attacked me with the whips, and the night they attacked me in my dreams. I wished for death for so many years, but soon I began to wish for someone else death. It began to get to me, the need for revenge began to take control, and all I wanted was Naraku's blood. I wanted him dead, and more then that I wanted to be the one that brought him to death. He would come down, and taunt me at least once a week. Then he began to stop after a few years letting me rot in that hell hole.

Soon I showed no signs of pain as the metal whips made contact with my body. Quickly losing interest in what they use to think of as a game they left me alone. The only things I saw was the rats that scurried across my feet. Nasty little things might I add!

I had given up sleep, and at night I could see there red eyes as they watched me. I was going insane I knew that, and the only thing that kept me from going completely insane was the thought of Shippo as he asked me to read his bed time story. Sango, and Miroku's little ordeal of 'I love you, but won't let you know that' thing. Even InuYasha at the very few times he was nice. Then finally the chains had slowly began to rust. I waited until they were weak enough, and until my strength was regained. Then I set myself free, and got my revenge.

((Yeah that's all. It was short I know, but yet all it was, was a flashback! Okay well I had began a lot of stories before this one, and most of them were around six to eight pages, and each one never reached chapter three. I will try the best of my ability to make these stories a bit longer. I will try to post everyday because the other views of the story are pretty much one chapter put into two different ways so I will try to post faster. Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


	7. Finding the Right Path

Disclaimer - I own InuYasha just as much as I believe that if you get a bag of Skittles a rainbow will appear! Also I would like to announce that you can not taste the rainbow!

Caged

Chapter Seven

Finding the Right Path

I watched his reactions before turning my gaze away from him already reading his disapproval. Pulling myself up as I turned from him my bangs thankfully hiding my eyes from his view as I felt them cloud up!

"I am sorry for yelling at you earlier,"I said as I began to turn my back to him, and walk. He grabbed my arm as he lifted himself from the ground still never releasing his grip on my wrist. He pulled the arm that he held behind him so I collided into him. His arms then wrapped around my waist. His chin rested on my head as I just stood still everything was taking a bit longer then it would have before to process the information of what was happening.

"Inu...InuYasha,"I question, but the only response I received was being pulled closer into the warm, and comforting arms around me.

"Don't say that,"came his angered voice as that was muffled by my hair. "How can you always make everything better like that? You shouldn't be apologizing you should be yelling, screaming at me, but not apologizing! Dammit Kagome why do you have to be so confusing?"

"It just comes natural," I replied with a huff as I tried to pull away from him, but his grip never lessened actually instead it tightened to almost painful.

"Will you let me go! I need to get back," I said as I tried to shove him away. He buried his face in my hair as I continued with my struggle. That's when I heard him mumble, "You smell just like you did before!"

"Oh for heavens sake InuYasha you go in a dungeon for ten years without a bath, and ask how you smell after that! Its not like they have a built in hot spring," I replied as reached up, and pulled his ear making him yelp, and stand back rubbing the abused appendage.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked as he glared at me. He apparently thought I had forgotten what he did to me ten years ago.

"Because your acting weird,"I replied as I crossed my arms in front of me. 'I think its time to get back,'was my only thought as I turned from him, and began to take my leave. Flashes of memory crossed my vision as I remembered what had happened so long ago...

Flashback

"Miroku do you know where InuYasha went,"I asked nervously. It had been almost a day since he left after one of our little arguments. He only shook his head, and was about to say something, but was interrupted by a small kitsune. "Probably sulking somewhere,"he said with a childish grin.

"Well I will go find the baby,"I replied with a smirk before turning away, and walking toward to forest. Why did it smell like dirt, and clay...he wouldn't! He couldn't! Yet as I reached them I realized he did! Once again after his dead lover Kikyo! The wind was against him this time for my scent was blowing in the opposite direction of the couple. Right after him telling me that he would protect me from everything. I bet he never thought he would have to protect me from himself! I thought...I thought maybe he did have feelings for me, but no he goes for that...that clay pot. I guess I am not good enough for the hanyou! Maybe because my blood is pure I am unworthy of his love. I smacked myself mentally just because he was betraying me didn't mean I had to sink to his level! Yet, how could he do this to me? Am I not good enough to come out, and tell me that he doesn't love me? Or maybe because he is the 'Great InuYasha' he get two lovers? Yet, I never was the best demon, and I was different from the rest. My blood coexists in me with the blood of a miko! I was not half blood of a demon, but when I was younger I made a blood bond with a miko as a pact to help protect her village. It was dangerous to do such, and if I hadn't a heart then I would have died, but after a few agonizing nights it mixed with my demon blood giving me powers some demons only dream of. Maybe that is why I am not worthy because I am different from the others! Maybe the only reason that he liked me was because the miko that mixed some of my blood with hers was called Kikyo! I had changed, but she had not changed one bit her miko blood purified mine that was inside hers. Yet I was not so lucky it had mixed with mine making me a miko demoness. I had power some would dream of, but yet because of it my father disowned me! Yep! My own father thought I was unworthy of being a demon for the blood bond with his enemy. Hell, if my own father hated me why wouldn't InuYasha? So caught in my own thoughts I didn't realize that the wind had shifted against me. Until he began to sniff the air as he looked around the undead woman still in his arms. I don't have to take the betray! What did I do that was so bad to deserve this? Maybe I should just leave him to his choice, but first I have to get the knife out of my back!

End of Flashback

How could I forget about that? Did he think I did or something? I know that I never got a chance to talk to him about it because the day after we went to attack Naraku, but that doesn't make the situation much better! He caught my arm once again as he yelled, "Did you really change that much?"

"That is what I should be asking you,"I replied as I turned away from him jerking my arm from his hold. He's asking if I am the one that changed come on! He was the ass that betrayed me! The truth is for a while in the dungeon I hated InuYasha with a passion, but my hate slowly subdued, and went to Naraku, but I still have a...grudge with the hanyou! How could I not after that! The more I thought about it the less anger was there! Okay so maybe he just wants to be with his first love why should that concern me? Its really none of my buisness! The man I love doesn't love me why should I care? Oh yes I almost forgot because of the thing that beats inside my chest!

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked slightly confused by the answer I had given him. I only smiled, but I knew it couldn't quite reach my eyes. He just stared at me a while before his mouth seemed to form the identical shape of a circle.

"If you keep you mouth open like that you will most likely swallow something unpleasant,"I replied as he shook his head a bit.

"You were there weren't you I thought I caught your scent you spied on me and Kikyo didn't you!" That bastard pinning this on me! Oh hell no!

"SPIED you are really as stupid as you look aren't you? I was looking for you because I was WOR-RIED about you if you even know what that word means," I yelled! I could already see the red filling my vision. I shook my head roughly. It was beginning to get worse. It was getting more difficult to control my animal instincts!

"Feh! I don't need anyone to be worried about me! If you have not noticed I can take care of myself...wait I AM NOT STUPID,"he screamed. I winced slightly. What did I expect he was a loud mouth!

"Oh forgive me! Why the hell should I worry about you? Next time I will just consider you dead, and go live happily ever after." The nerve of that idiot. Really did he always have to be such an idiot! Why couldn't he be more calm like Miroku...wait no not like Miroku! Nothing like Miroku!

(( Okay about the last sentence in the flashback she did not really get stabbed. It's a symbol because she was just backstabbed she had to get the knife out of her back...or sword I don't know what could be used for the sentence so I did my best! Gosh this chapter took forever I was just stuck on this! I wasn't really sure where to go from here! I have most of the end already planned out, oh I figured out this shall have a sequel to it! Yet all that does not help me at this moment so I guess I am in the most crude word, 'screwed' at the moment because I have no idea what to do so I may take a while for the next chapter! This seems like it has nothing to do with birds for the title, but If you gotta fly you gotta know where right? Also I might have a few chapters of just Kagome view because I have a lot of explaining to do on her story, and I need her to explain it! Also I am sorry for the late update because yesterday was my birthday, and I haven't had time to really get on so well here it is! Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


	8. Battle of the Nest

Disclaimer - I own InuYasha just as much as I believe that the tooth fairy doesn't rip us off with giving us a quarter for our teeth. Elephant teeth/tusk sell for thousands and all we get is a stupid quarter...something is so wrong with that!

Caged

Chapter Eight

Battle of the Nest

It was getting worse! The instincts urged for revenge. Urged for blood of the hanyou. Usually such things were easily ignored, but it was so intense! It was harder to be in control! She wasn't even sure how long she could keep this up! My eyes began to drain of the red substance thankfully! How am I going to be able to conceal this new change? Shacking my head slightly I began to walk away only to hear a few words that slammed into my body removing all of my common sense.

"You were jealous of Kikyo weren't you?" InuYasha asked as I turned to him. JEALOUS? Me jealous of that lump of clay? The red came back at full force into my eyes! I approached him slowly my body moving swiftly upon the ground creating no noise. My concentration was centered on my prey as I snarled. Just because he betrayed me doesn't mean I am jealous of the reason he betrayed me! Just because he broke his promise to me because of some undead Miko doesn't mean I am jealous! Just because I want to rip his head off doesn't mean I am jealous...it just means he will be headless in a few seconds. I slashed at him with my claws as he backed away. I charged again, and he jumped up just in time as my claws made contact with a tree as pieces of bark scattered around me. I turned to him as I said in a dangerous whisper, "Why would I be jealous of her? She is dead she is clay, and she has you what is there to be jealous of? I may be angery, and bitter at the moment, but I am no were near jealous!"

I attacked again my claws connected with the ground as it cracked open by contact. He jumped up as he yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

What is wrong with me? That's a good question that I myself can not find the answer to. Something is wrong with me. I already know that since I can't stop myself from attacking even thought I have been telling myself for the last few moments to stop. I have no idea what is the matter with me? Yet I know the cause of this anger that is provoking me! That fool thinks that I have no reason to be mad at me well two can play this game!

"You say I am jealous of Kikyo. Well what about you? You practially ripped both, my, and Sesshomaru's head off the last time we talked! Does that make you jealous?" Oh I hit right on the mark his face grew red faster then I could snap my fingers.

"Why would I be jealous of Sesshomaru? You're the one hanging all over him like some whore!"

I could tell that right when he said that he regretted it! "No I don't hang all over him like Kikyo does to you! The last time we talked was because you were a complete idiot, and he gave me some advice on how to put up with your stupidity! Now I am beginning to agree with him I should have just ripped out your ears!"

Yes I talked civilly with Sesshomaru big surprise there! It was either talk to him, or shred up the two loves in the forest...or should I say the hanyou and his item! I have grown to respect the InuYouka! He seems to not hate my guts anymore so I can say we are at the very most allies! We did agree on a lot of things such as InuYashas intelligence level...which measured up with Jakens...which measured up with well a rock! Sorry rocks for the insult!

I still remember all of the color words InuYasha used towards me when he found both me, and Sesshomaru talking together. Oh yes, and the little fact that he had just left Kikyo for the night, and found us was just minor details for him! His hair was tousled, and Kikyos stench surrounded him. Then he yelled at us because we were close enough to see each other. Lets just say that he was quite stupid to bring up those bad memories when I was already pissed!

InuYasha's ears flattened at the mention of them being ripped out. Then sent a glare towards me as he whispered, "I would like to see you try!"

That was all the invitation I needed! I leapt up, and crashed down next to him my claws seemed to have missed him by quite a lot. He only smirked at me as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Yet I did hit my target as I watched his silver ear begin to blend with red. I didn't hit him enough to do any damage just a tiny cut. His smirk seemed as though to fall off of his face as he smelt his own blood. He grabbed his abused appendage as he mumbled something thinking I could not hear the words, "Stupid Bitch!"

After smacking him in the back of the head I began to walk away. I did not need to get into any more arguments with the hanyou at the moment I had a lot more important matters to attend! Like the delicious smell of food in the distance. Leaving Inuyasha in the dust...literally I made my way back to Kaede's hut. The smell of food was so welcoming! It's a lot better then the gruel they feed me in my prison. And it's a hell of a lot better then the rats they just tasted disgusting!

((I know ew eating rats, but yet prisons don't exactly have good quality, and quantity in food. How do I know well I was in jail...Joking! I am to young to be in jail...juvie, but not jail! Well I am not a in juvie nor was I ever, and if you don't believe me you can ask...well I don't know just ask a tree or something! If it says nothing then that means no I was not in juvie, if it does go to a doctor, and get a little jacket that hugs you! Well Sesshomaru will be introduced in chapter ten! Just a few more chapters everyone! Oh also if no one has noticed the reason for pg-13 is for language! Lots, and lots of cursing and such! Oh also I must say Please Review! I know I don't really answer any of the review, but at the end I will have a big thank you page with everyones name on it, and will answer any questions I can! Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


	9. Defending Pride

Disclaimer - I own InuYasha just as much as I believe that the sky rains men! I waited outside for hours when it was raining, and I saw no men! I saw a few cats, and dogs, but no men! Songs Lie, but T.V. doesn't!

Caged

Chapter Nine

Defending Pride

I know I should have stopped when I saw her eyes change red, but still she was so stubborn why can't she just admit that she is wrong, and I am right? Then it hit my why else would she come to see if I was okay? She must have smelled Kikyo about the same time I did! And she could smell if I died so why did she come? Did she want to see Kikyo...wait was she jealous? That had to be it why else would she have checked up on me when she could smell from camp if I was dead or injured?

I smirked mentally as I said, "You were jealous of Kikyo weren't you?"

Right when it came out of my mouth I was pretty sure it was a mistake just seeing her as her aura flared up with anger! When she began to approach me I knew for a fact now I should not have said that. I backed away as she slashed at me. Not giving me anytime to speak she tried to attack me again, but I jumped up. Landing a bit behind her I watched as bark from a tree flew around her figure.

Why the hell is she attacking me? Damn woman! They should have more control with their temper! (cough) Her words scent a chill down my spine as she whispered coldly, "Why would I be jealous of her? She is dead. She is clay, and she has you what is there to be jealous of? I may be angery, and bitter at the moment, but I am no were near jealous!"

Denial was what I wanted to shout out, but thought it would be best to not. Why is she mad at me I am the victim here! (Cough) Not her I am not the one attacking her! I finally blurted out the question, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You say I am jealous of Kikyo. Well what about you? You practially ripped both, my, and Sesshomaru's head off the last time we talked! Does that make you jealous?" Oh hell she just had to bring my brother into this didn't she! That idiot did she really think I am that stupid? (cough) Does she really expect me to believe she was just innocently having a conversation with my brother? No one has a innocent conversation with my brother! Either the conversation is full of hate, or the ground is full of blood! Yet, neither was going on there. They were all out to get me! I always knew it! This was all a ploy to make me lose it! Yet I must say he could have went without the corrupted monk, and hot headed slayer!

Maybe Kagome was having an affair with him when she clearly belonged to me! She was, and is mine! She has no right hanging all over the wolf, or Sesshomaru! I don't care if it seemed as though it was a normal conversation she should not feel comfortable in my brothers presence! Its forbidden!

"Why would I be jealous of Sesshomaru? You're the one hanging all over him like some whore!" was about the first thing that actually came to my mouth as I said it!

"No I don't hang all over him like Kikyo does to you! The last time we talked was because you were a complete idiot, and he gave me some advice on how to put up with your stupidity! Now I am beginning to agree with him I should have just ripped out your ears!"

Ow why did she have to bring all the unwanted subjects into this conversation first my brother then ripping my ears out! My ears flattened to my head as though trying to hide from the soon to be painful future. WAIT Kikyo is not a whore Also why would she talk to my brother about me?

I caught her right after I left Kikyo! She was standing in front of Sesshomaru, and she was calm! She wasn't fearing her life! She wasn't mad she was just...calm. She actually smiled to him. No one gets to see her smile except for me, because I am the only one deserving of them! First she attacks me then she throws my brother in my face, and then she threatens my ears enough is enough! She really thinks she is good enough to be able to attack me? Ha don't make me laugh she is not even close to my stature of fighting skills! "I would like to see you try!" I snarled back as I glared challengingly at her.

Then she attacked me! Well tried I smirked as I watched her claws dig into the ground next to me. Damn she had bad aim! I crossed my arms over my chest as I towered over her. That fool did she really think she could...wait do I smell blood...my blood? I felt my ear pulse slightly in pain as I grabbed it! She actually hit me how could she have? "Stupid Bitch!"

Ha, did she really think I would give up on this argument just because she is acting stubborn, and slightly violent?

Then she smacked me in the back of the head! Really when does the abuse stop? She has no right to hit me, and before I could say anything else she was gone! Dust was the only identification that she was once here! I could smell food, but I did not feel like eating! I turned toward the god tree to go sulk for a while. And while I am at it I might bandage both my ear, and ego!

((I know InuYasha would never say that, but I am in his mind, and finding out what he thinks...which I myself will admit is quite an impossible task! And because of that I think I may have gotten stupider! Don't get me wrong I do like InuYasha as a character, but the way his mind works is hard to understand. Also in his little world he never does anything wrong...everyone else does! Also I would like to apologize I had a brain fart on this! I just couldn't think of what he would say or do so well it took me a bit longer to write this then intended! I know you all think I am a liar about posting everyday! Well technically I am, but not purposely! I am trying to so please be patient or throw your keyboard out the window you choose! Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


	10. The Nest Always Looks Sturdier on the Ot...

Disclaimer - I own InuYasha just as much as I believe that Elton John is straight!

Caged

Chapter Ten

The Nest Always Looks Sturdier on the Other Branch

"Real food, real food," I chanted to myself as I reached the village, and pulled back the cloth that covered the door. I looked around, and couldn't contain it. I broke into laughter. Holding my sides I leaned on the doorframe. Miroku was unconscious in the corner with a few hand prints on his face. Sango was sitting by the fire apparently fuming. Kaede was red faced as I heard what Shippo had just asked.

"Well child...children come from a large demon stork!" Kaede said nervously as she got up, and left not noticing the me at all. I continued to laugh as I heard her words, "I am getting to old for this!"

Shippo turned towards me and asked with the large innocent eyes that he always had, "Is that true is that were children come from!" That made me stop laughing as I froze. Shippo just watched me almost expectantly.

"Well you see...uh ask InuYasha,"I said as I crossed my arms in front of me in silent triumph this is the worst punishment I could give InuYasha! Shippo only nodded, and took of running toward the scent of InuYasha.

Miroku got up rubbing his head slightly as he walked next to Sango, and sat down. I watched with what I can only describe as envy. Seeing the love reflect in there eyes it looked to be so wonderful! Yet, someone like me will most likely never experience anything like that! One time I had thought I did, but it was a lie! I will most likely just be alone for my immortal life. What a life to look forward to. I turned from them silently leaving them to themselves as I walked down towards the field. I always loved the field it was full of flowers, and so beautiful. The scent always seemed to calm my senses.

I listened the sounds that were around me! The birds voice echoed as they sang their own tune. The wind whistled through the swaying grass. A little girl crying...wait what?

I looked towards the middle of the flower field to see a little girl standing there looking around with a frightened look on her face. She had a small pony tail on the side of her head, and wide chocolate brown eyes. She turned towards me, and with a yelp backed up.

Who would leave a little girl out here? I can't just leave her here what if something happened to her? I knelt down, and picked a small daisy, and walked toward the little girl. I extended my hand towards her revealing the flower. The girl scared face softened as she looked at the flower, and took it from my hand. She gave me a toothy smile as a reply. I smiled back, but was cautious of my fangs so I would not scare her anymore then she was to begin with. I sat down as I turned to her asking in a soothing tone, "Hello, I am Kagome."

"Rin's name is Rin,"she said as her eyes sparkled excitedly.

"What are you doing so far away from the village alone Rin?" I asked as I began to pick flowers, and stringing them together. I could feel the little girls eyes on me as I made a crown of flowers.

"Rin's lost," she replied, and I could feel her aura drown in sorrow. Placing the flowers on her head I smiled as I stood up, and extended my hand towards her.

"If you tell me who your parents are I will help you find them,"I said, but I regretted it instantly as her aura was once again filled with sadness.

"Rin's parents are gone!" The little girl replied as she looked down at the ground.

"Are you alone?"

"Nope Rin is looking for Jaken!"

Why did that name sound familiar? I looked down as the girl placed her hand in mine, and tugged my forward. I followed her as she pointed to a bright yellow flower. "But your more fun then Jaken!"

I just laughed as I shook my head. "We should find this Jaken fellow what does he look like?"

"He should stay lost!" Rin replied as she giggled.

I froze suddenly as I felt another aura of a rather strong demon. He was coming fast...wait let me correct that he was here. The next thing I knew I was slammed into the tree letting out a yelp as the hard bark felt as though it snapped my spine. A slightly remembered the feel of a clawed hand around my throat as it tightened. I could hear a rather vicious snarl, and I opened one eye then the other staring into intense, and angery golden eyes.

((Hm! Who would be with Rin? Does it start with a S maybe? Who knows...well actually if you don't then that is not good! Also about the disclaimer I must say that I have nothing against gay people! Just like the old saying whatever floats your boats! Just had to say that so I wouldn't get angry threat letters or worse evil chain letters! Those things scare me! Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


	11. Surprise Surprise

Disclaimer - I own InuYasha just as much as I believe that Michael Jackson layer of noses are real!

Caged

Chapter Eleven

Surprise Surprise

I left that human alone for one minute, and she has already attracted unwanted company. How can humans be so naive, and stupid?

I raced forward at the stranger, grabbing its neck, and efficiently slamming it into the tree. A small yelp came to my ears as though in recognition of well it seemed to be a her! Did she come to hurt Rin? What other reason would she come towards her?

She opened one eye as she watched me in slight surprise! I knew those eyes! Those steel eyes that now glared up at me. Who is it? It looks a lot like the wench that always followed InuYasha around, but wasn't she gone? Didn't she die somewhere in a dungeon?

Did she dare to glare at this Sesshomaru? It must be her...what was her name? I am almost positive it was Kagome. She was the only one stupid enough to not fear me! Even my pathetic half brother's fear laced the air around him whenever I was near, but hers never did! She had fear, but not of me more of the well beings of her friends. This creature always did intrigue me with her boldness!

"Lord Sesshomaru please let her go," Rin cried as she tugged at my arm.

"Rin go find Jaken," I ordered she only nodded as reluctantly she ran off.

"I never expected you to have a human girl companion I guess a lot has changed since I've been gone,"she managed to choke out as she grabbed onto my arm her power burning it. I tossed her to the ground as I looked at the burning flesh on my arm. She still had those miko powers apparently.

"It is none of your buisness who my companions are,"I replied as I glared at the woman. She got to her feet glaring defiantly at me!

"I was not asking merely noting you are beginning to have quite the temper Lord Sesshomaru it is unbecoming of you,"she replied with a smirk. That wench dares to speak without permission? Rushing forward before she could dodge I pinned her to the ground my nails already filling with its deadly poison.

"You will show respect wench!" I stated as she glared up at me once again.

"I was showing you respect, but you are showing me none so I shall do the same!" I stuck my claws into her arms as she struggled from my hold. She spit on me! That ignorant wench spit on me! I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand. Brave little bitch wasn't she! Or extremely stupid, I would say the last one!

She leapt up from under me, and stepped back. Her arms in attack position. Her eyes challenged me. She greatly underestimates me! I launched forward, but she quickly dodged each attack as she smiled. She acted almost as if she was testing me! That nerve of the fool. Taking it up another notch my blows came faster, and swifter. Still she dodged each one her smile only widening. Finally one attack hit as she slide to the ground laughing. Why on earth would she be laughing?

She pulled herself slowly as she watched me. Rolling her shoulder were I had struck she stopped her laughing. "You have gotten better I see,"she replied as she turned her back to me! A clear act of disrespect was not acceptable. I ran forward my claws were about to reach their destination before she dodged.

"You should never underestimate me Sesshomaru,"was what she said as flexed her claws. She attacked me. Her claws making contact with the my armor as it crumbled to the ground. I growled as I looked down at the armor as it fell to my feet. Foolish one isn't she! I caught her arm before she could take another swipe.

"How did you free yourself from Naraku's clutches?" I asked. I had heard of her disappearance from that half breed. He told me that she was taken by Naraku, and I had not heard anything else for about ten years, and now she is back!

"Broke free,"was her only reply. Well she seemed to usually have a big mouth about everything...must have hit a sore spot!

"What happened to Naraku?" I asked. I had heard from Jaken that Naraku was dead. Yet again, Jaken was an idiot, and I do not trust anything he says! Except for the unworthy servant with that I will agree with him!

"Took his life as payment for my imprisonment!"

She was different now anger burned in her aura as she growled. Resentment was clear in her voice. I was slightly shocked! I had never though of this woman as a fighter most of the time she just healed her friends, and only fought when necessary. Also, Naraku was a powerful opponent! It would not be that easy to beat him! Then it hit me all most all the times they ever fought it was usually that disgraceful half brother of mine, and her never just her!

I still do now quite understand why she had ever even stayed with that hanyou! He was hot tempered, and a loud mouth! I had a small amount of respect for her even I could not stand to be even in smelling distances of my brother! I still remember when I found her after my brothers stupidity finally had reached its limit. He had betrayed her for that clay wench that betrayed him fifty years ago.

The smell of her tears was somewhat discomforting! Maybe it was because the only other person I saw was Jaken...and that was more or less pathetic...more! Sorrow swarmed her aura as she clung to the tree for dear life. The rain dripped from the leaves, and underneath her was covered with mud. Her hair was sprawled around her as her nails dug into the bark. The sound of her choked sobs were ever worse then the smell of her tears. The smell of my idiotic half brother, and that clay pot filled the air! I knew she could smell it too. For people to cry was a sure sign of weakness! She was allowing her emotions to control her actions.

She was the first demoness that wore her emotions on her sleeves! It was annoying at first knowing that she was a defect in the demon blood! She was a powerful demon, but with emotions twirled into that made her weak! A demon that doesn't fight is absurd! I wanted her dead!

I came towards her with that thought, but she turned her head ever so slightly as she looked directly into my eyes. Her tear stained face was washed with the rain as gave a look of defeat. I was surprise to say that my demon blood didn't want her to be ripped to shreds! Usually anyone who had that look was brought to death by his claws males or females anyone that challenged him, and lost! She wanted me to bring her death. She closed her eyes awaiting the blow of the my hand. When she opened the she looked in a state of shock at my out stretched hand. Taking it suspiciously she allowed me to pull her up. A single act of kindness that I showed brought my ultimate disgust. I was helping her! The enemy what in the hell was I thinking? A question I have been asking myself ever since.

She was a interesting specimen! Indeed! I was brought out of my thoughts as her angered scent once again filtered into my system.

"You or that half breed?"

"Just me! What is that surprising to you?"

((Dang I am running out of disclaimers! Its hard to be in Sesshomaru's head! Everything is always thought about before his actions are made, but I do show emotions in this because I am in his head just because he doesn't show his emotions doesn't mean he doesn't think them! Amazingly everyone I do not usually cuss! I rarely do, but my story is full of them isn't that amazing! I always try to think of what they would say so usually each character has his or hers range of cussing. Kagome's is small InuYasha is very big I think he will use most likely all the words in the book! Sesshomaru just has a few words, and some other characters say none! I know I am most likely boring all of you with this little think on the bottom, but yet again, its my story so you have to put up with it! Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


	12. Predator by the Nest

Disclaimer - I own InuYasha just as much as I believe that women over seventy shouldn't wear bras!

Caged

Chapter Twelve

Predator by the Nest

Struggling against my opponent I tried to free myself from his crushing grip. Opening my

eyes I looked into his amber eyes knowing that they were not InuYasha's. These were more cold, more vicious more Sesshomaru!

Narrowing my eyes I glared at him awaiting for him to release me from his vise grip.

"Lord Sesshomaru please let her go," the little girl cried. Oh no if he even hurts one hair on her head I swear he won't have one!

"Rin go find Jaken," Sesshomaru responded. Wait just one minute did I just hear what I think I did? Sesshomaru hater of all humans just asked...told rin to go find that little toad thing. That wasn't what got me it was the warmth that spread through his eyes the moment he spoke her name!

"I never expected you to have a human girl companion I guess a lot has changed since I've been gone," I said as I grabbed his wrist. Focusing my energy into my hand I burned into his skin until he threw me down.

"It is none of your buisness who my companions are,"Sesshomaru said. Wow his arrogance still is there! Getting up I glared at him. Even though to some he may seem perfect like a sculpture of true masculine demon. Yet with that come the arrogance, and the rudeness. He really does think he is better then everyone else doesn't he!

"I was not asking merely noting you are beginning to have quite the temper Lord Sesshomaru it is unbecoming of you,"I said a smirk crossing my lips. Ha there is a shot to his ego maybe it I am lucky it will deflate a bit!

Damn him and his speed. I looked up at him once realizing I was pinned. I watched in fascination at the poison at his fingertips! I always wondered how it came into his fingertips, but I did not want such an up close look at them.

"You will show respect wench!" I wonder was that a command or a statement?

"I was showing you respect, but you are showing me none so I shall do the same!" I replied as I bit my lip to keep in the cry as his nails dug into my flesh. That's the last straw he wants respect well he shall get it. I learned this from Shippo when he was younger as I spit at the demon.

He just wiped it off with the back of his hand as he looked to be in thought.

Just enough time was given to me as I jumped away from him, and onto my feet. I was ready to test how much the times have changed. He use to be a very powerful demon lord, but now it looks as though he has gone weak!

He launched forward, but a little slower then usual as I dodged easily. I could notice frustration in his eyes because he apparently was still to good to allow his expressions appear on his face! His attacks grew with both speed, and strength, but I dodged them until one actually hit its target. I hit the ground hard, and slide a bit as I broke into laughter. Took him long enough! Yet before it would have taken him longer!

"You have gotten better I see," I said as I turned away from him I had to talk to Sango about quite a few things! I could hear the wind separate as Sesshomaru came towards me his claws looking for blood. I did a side step, and ducked as his talon like nails tried again.

"You should never underestimate me Sesshomaru," I stated as I flexed my claws. With one swift movement I watched as the armor crashed around the lord. I heard the growl as it crept through his throat. I took another swing, but he caught my arm in a rather painful hold.

"How did you free yourself from Naraku's clutches?" Once again with that topic was it something about the brothers that loved to bring up the questions at the worst of times?

"Broke free," was my reply short and sweet. The faster this was done the faster I could leave.

"What happened to Naraku?" You never realize how much you hate a name until you hear it twice the first time you ignore, but the second time it gets to you! I really do hate that name I think Naraku is short for Naive and Rude asshole kukukacho! I liked that better!

"Took his life as payment for my imprisonment!" I said all my emotions for that idiot were easily detectable in my voice!

"You or that half breed?" Why does everyone think I need InuYasha? Why does all my accomplishments go toward InuYasha? He just stood there like an idiot when the real fight actually came! I think he is more bark then bite! The brothers seem almost opposite! It's almost amazing the more I think about it! Even my brother, and I had some similarities when he was alive, but those two are identically opposite!

"Just me! What is that surprising to you?" I asked bitterly. I tried to pull my arm away from him, but it seemed as though he was not letting go anytime soon! Then the birds erupted from there sanctuary in the tree tops as a voice boomed into the clearing.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU BASTERD!"...Uh-Oh

((Sorry I haven't been updating I got sick! I know excuses, excuses, but its true! I keep sneezing, and all that fun stuff so unless I wanted my entire computer soaked I would just have to wait until I got better! So I am slightly better so here is chapter twelve. Never thought I would get this far to be completely honest! I keep adding this, and that, and then about twenty more chapters you know only little stuff like that cough well my next chapter will be an InuYasha perspective! I am not sure how many Sesshomaru ones I will do mostly because it's slightly difficult to see things as he does! Oh and about the disclaimer it is usually things I just think up, but this time I went to the grocery store, and what I saw just wasn't right! It was so wrong, and I think I may have nightmares for a couple months. Lets just say that it had something to do with that disclaimer! Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


	13. Ungrateful Damsel in Distress

Disclaimer - I own InuYasha just as much as I believe that Leprechauns really love green! I mean really the same color for years after years who wouldn't get tired of it?

Caged

Chapter Thirteen

Ungrateful Damsel in Distress

Leaning in the god tree I stared down at the branches below me! Stupid girl she hasn't changed one bit...thankfully. I was slightly worried when I first saw her knowing it was her. I wasn't sure if she would have been the same stupid, naive, vulnerable girl. Well she is not exactly vulnerable more around the words of unwilling to fight. I never knew anyone that did not want to fight others until I met her. The only time I actually saw her kill someone was Naraku, and demons that threatened Shippo, or the rest of us. All the other times she was the decoy or she would just wound them, but never kill them! I am sad to say that we actually acquired a few allies because of her.

Yet, we did not need them like that asshole Kouga! Always flirting with Kagome as though she was his. The nerve of the wolf! Then she would only smile sweetly and ask him to leave before I could attack!

All because of that old hag Kaede giving her those beads I was under her control! Just because I tried to kill both of them before doesn't mean I deserve this thing around my neck! Yet, Kaede put them on because Kagome was to peaceful to try, and defend herself from my attacks. Then Kagome went, and shattered the jewel into a million pieces!

Great job! If they would have just given me the jewel in the first place none of this would have ever happened!

A yelp shook me out of my thoughts as I jumped to my feet. I took a sniff of the air finding an unwanted smell. Damn that Sesshomaru if he hurt her I will rip of his tail, and feed it to him!

Jumping into the sky I raced across the rooftops of the villagers huts, and then on the tree's branches. I could hear the distinct voices of Sesshomaru, and Kagome.

"You or that half-breed?" That basterd I really did hate him! Brotherly love my ass! There is nothing to love he is evil, cruel, and tries to kill me every chance he gets! Now he is flirting with Kagome...that's it I am taking his other arm off, and beat the crap out of him with it!

"Just me! What is that surprising to you?"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU BASTERD!" I yelled as I leaped from the sky, and slide in front of the two.

"I can't leave you alone for two minutes without you running into the arms...arm of my brother,"I hissed. She gave me a look that pretty much said You-are-a-dumb-ass! She struggled her holder trying to free herself from his painful grip.

I glared at the two! What is so great about my brother? He acts like he has a stick lodged up his butt! I mean why would she choose him instead of me?

Sesshomaru turned to me as he said, "Just the sound of your voice is aggravating! I will be back for information later!" He released Kagome, and as he was running off she yelled, "Say hello to Rin for me!"

Rin who the hell was Rin? Wait off subject she was flirting with my brother that is way to much. She just gets here, and already she is seeing him! He was holding her wrist, and both where staring into each others eyes I am not stupid I knew what they were doing! I glared at Kagome as she rubbed her wrist.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled she flinched slightly as she turned towards me.

"You brother attacked me,"she said with a sigh. Ha she will have to think better then that!

"Yeah sure he attacked you,"I muttered as I turned my back at her. Did she really think I was stupid enough to believe that?

"What was that,"she grounded out as she glared holes into my back...or tried!

"You have to do a little better then that what other excuses can you think of? Why don't you go with Sesshomaru I am sure you two will be very miserable together." I snapped as I began walking away.

"InuYasha SIT!"She screamed. Oh I was hoping she had forgotten that word. Yet, as I met the ground again I found out that she had not just yet forgotten it. She knelt down at my crater as she growled.

"How could I have thought I could ever fool you oh mighty InuYasha that is exactly what I was doing I was flirting with you hated half brother. Then he gave me a loving choke hold. You should just sit here for a while, and think about your stupidity."

Wait loving choke hold is their really such a thing...ow! Slamming even further into the ground I growled out at her as she walked away. I think she was being sarcastic! This is what I get for rescuing her?

((Yep! Its true InuYasha is dense! Next is a Sesshomaru chapter yep! So in other words the next chapter will be taking a bit longer because its hard to be in the mind of the one and only Sesshomaru! Oh also I know that eleven and twelve were close to each other, but I just had to write what each were thinking. I was going to continue, but I really thought it would be better just to have this on InuYasha! And also of course I am having Rin in more chapters she is just so cute it would be illegal to no have her in there! Yay I updated quickly this time. Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


	14. Lost in Thoughts

Disclaimer - I own InuYasha just as much as I believe that

Caged

Chapter Fourteen

Lost in Thoughts

The mere smell of him was disturbing! As I disappeared from sight I could still hear his insufferable voice. That half wit did he really think that this Sesshomaru would 'flirt' with that wench? She may be the strongest demoness I have had the misfortune to meet, but she was only powerful when needed. Who had ever heard of a peaceful demon?

That wench was a mystery! She could be vicious, and powerful! Hell she could even be close to my strength...well at least as close as anyone could possibly hope to be! The only problem is that she doesn't get mad unless...unless her cub or friends are threatened!

To see her true potential all one would have to do is scratch that little fox cub! I smirked this could prove to be interesting!

Still how could she possibly try to test my strength that was only something a complete idiot would think of. Something my half brother would have thought of!

Shacking my head I looked ahead where Rin was still trying to find that revolting little toad!

As a slow moving green blob came to my feet I looked down at the toad named Jaken! I am not sure why I kept him, but that stupid toad is obsessed! The only rule I ever try to followed from my father is don't kill elders, and that toad was certainly old, and disgusting, annoying, fat, ugly, bug eyed, loud, and plainly a stupid fool! I tried to get rid of him, but he follows! Well now he has a job that he is doing horribly! He can't even catch up with Rin let alone watch her to make sure she doesn't get in trouble!

Leaning against the tree I glared at the sky above. It would prove helpful to find out about that woman! She could become an enemy, and she could be a powerful one at that! Not a threat to me, but to my lands!

I must make her show me her power! And I shall when the time comes I shall bring out her true potential! My thoughts were interrupted by a ragged, and shacking voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru isn't it time we should be heading back? We have not been back to the castle for quite some time, and the lords were suppose to all meet there tonight!"

"Are you questioning me? Do you find me foolish enough to forget that?"

"No lord Sesshomaru never...ah no please forgive this humble servant,"the toad cried out as my foot slammed him into the ground. I smirked as I heard the satisfying sound of something snapping in two. I looked down at the squashed toad as I began to make my way towards Ah-Uh, and Rin. Lifting her up I placed Rin on top of the two headed dragon. Forming a cloud beneath my feet I began to float from the ground. Taking off I conveniently forgot about the screaming toad. Maybe if I am lucky he will be eaten!

I looked back occasionally to see if Rin was still behind. I do not quite understand what I saved her. She acts like Kagome on some aspects, and even looks like her to some extent. Still I don't know what possessed me to do such a thing I guess only time will tell.

Reaching the castle my feet touched the ground. "Uh-Ah take Rin to the safety house!" Many of the lords do not quite agree with human wards, so it was best to keep her out of sight for the time being.

Slamming the doors open I watched the servants jump with mild satisfaction. Making my way to the library I swung open the doors to be greeted with the three lords. Kouga the Lord of the Eastern lands, Kanos the Lord of the Southern Lands, and Daloushu the Lord of the Northern Lands. They were comfortably seating themselves into the chairs across of the my desk. Walking past them I pulled my chair out, and sat down.

"Why did you all call?" I asked as I looked around them at the thousands of books that placed in almost every square inch of walls.

"We have some important buisness with you Lord Sesshomaru!" Daloushu announced turning in my direction. I only nodded awaiting the explanation as I turned toward them.

"The council of elders have decided it is your time to find yourself a mate!"

(( Okay for this chapter his mind is switching because no matter how hard he is trying his thoughts usually begin to circulate around Kagome! Thank you for the offered help, but I think I will manage! I am stubborn that way I have to do this by my self or when I am done I can't look at it and smile saying 'that's my work!' I don't really know why I have to do that, but I just have to it makes me feel more accomplished, experienced, and warm and bubbly inside! But thank you anyway:) Also Thank you for the criticism because without it I don't know what to do, or not to do! Now I have a bit more of a guide line of it! Also no I am not crazy I think constructive criticism is very good it helps a lot! I think I am getting the hang of this now! Took me long enough! Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


	15. A Flight to Memory Lane

Disclaimer - I don't own InuYasha!

Caged

Chapter Fifteen

A Flight to Memory Lane

How stupid could he get? I mean seriously his brother was about to shatter my arm, and he thinks we are flirting with each other?

Shacking my head I walked towards the village it was time for me to catch up on old times. I could sense InuYasha coming towards me, and that concluded one thing, walk faster. Walking through the village I was about to enter when InuYasha finally caught up with me.

"What the hell was that sit for?" He yelled crossing his arms in front of him.

"Stupidity!"

"What did you say?"

"Stupendous!" I replied grinning widely as I tried to get past him to the door. He grabbed my arm as he asked curiously, "Where ya goin'?"

"To Kaede's hut I wanna know what has happened since I have been gone."

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because you were being a jerk!"

"I was not,"he grumbled.

"Fine I don't feel like getting in a fight right now! What has happened so far?" I asked. He was so exhausting sometimes.

"Well not that many things have happened except Kikyo died,"he said as he looked away.

"And?" I asked awaiting more information. Yet, I wasn't quite excepting his reacion. He turned to me his eyes flashing red.

"And, is that all you have to say?"He yelled as he walked towards me menacingly. Backing up until my back hit the side of the hut.

"Yeah,"I stated with confusion. I froze as his fist hit inches from my face.

"Just because you were jealous of her you don't show any remorse of her death? You selfish wench. Why can't you just forget about the past, and stop being so bitter!" He yelled out his eyes completely red as he glared at me. My eyes widened as his words hit me full force. He looked almost as though he was about to transform into demon form. I gulped he always was scary when he was full demon. Grabbing my confidence I stood up straight staring him straight in the eye.

"What was I suppose to do? What am I suppose to do InuYasha? Just forget that it had ever happened? Its funny if you think about it! The same day you told me I was the only one your truly trusted, and that you would protect me from everything. Was the same day you betrayed my trust, and hurt me! You made two promise, and broke them," I broke into laughter as he just watched his face blank of emotions as he thought to himself.

"Really you should laugh I think its quite funny! You probably never thought you would have to protect me from yourself. You blame me for spying, and all I was doing was caring for you! Trying to make sure you weren't hurt. Then you act as though nothing happened, like you had done nothing wrong. You placed the blame on me as though I am the awful person! Maybe I am, maybe I am the one that betrays instead of the other way around. So many betrayals for one person it seems almost as though I am drawn to them. All the people I should stay away from become my friends, and those same people shatter me! I am not ever sure I will be able to pick up the pieces. Yet, you think I should feel pity on you about Kikyo's death! She was already dead, and when she came back she wasn't the real Kikyo. I feel no sadness for her, and I pity her in another reason then you do! You pity her for the death she had died. I pity her for the impersonator of her true self. You are mad at me because I do not cry for her death. You are mad that I do not show remorse. That was not Kikyo it was merely a puppet a sliver of her true self. Nothing worth tears! She had tried to kill the both of us, and had taken the only person that I love! I loved you with all my heart, and would have done anything for you. Yet, all you did was throw all my feelings away as though I was worthless. That must be it my father always said I was worthless, and you said it without words. I am just a worthless pathetic demon, right InuYasha. I was a mistake, and you must have the punishment of dealing with me! I am sorry that my presence is such a nuisance. With me thinking that I was worthy of your love. How stupid can I get?" I asked ask I broke into even more laughter. The forest seemed almost silent as InuYasha watched me silently. Our conversation was heard from the others, but I ignored them. As I laughed harder my eyes watering as my laughter mixed with choking sobs. "Really InuYasha isn't it just so funny,"I asked as I looked up at him a watery smile on my face.

I tried to wipe at the tears that cascaded down my face. "Well I must go retrieve the firewood for tonight,"I replied as I took off into the forest. I ran until I could no longer hear them Damnit how could I be so stupid? Why did I just say all of that? I guess when my stupidity comes it just keeps rolling in. Falling to my knees I looked up at the sky.

Why me? I mean why does everything happen to me? Is fate picking on me? Laughing at my struggles. I can't believe I just blew up on him. Shacking my head I sighed how could so many things happen to one person its unfair.

"Who dares enter my lands?" Came a familiar voice.

I stood up looking around. I knew that voice. I watched with a small smile as the leader of the wolf tribe entered. His black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. His piercing blue eyes locked with mine as he gazed in shock.(I was thinking of ending it their, but I am going to write some more!)

"Kouga,"I asked as I wiped away the tears.

"Kagome?" He questioned as he took a step towards me. I nodded as I continued to try in vain to stop the tears that were coming back quicker then before. He ran towards me quicker then I could have thought possible. Before I knew it I was in a bear hug by the wolf demon.

"Kagome I thought you were a goner! Me, and my tribe searched for you for years, and we could never find you,"he yelled happily as his hug tightened until I could no longer breath.

"Ko-kouga I can't breath,"I gasped as I tried to squirm from his hold. He released me grinning sheepishly. Before I heard, "Kouga where are you?"

Kouga then grew completely serious as he looked down at his feet. "Kagome I am sorry, but I broke my vow! I searched for you, but after a while I lost hope. As the wolf leader I had to find a mate soon and..." Before he could finish a wolf demoness walked out of the bushes.

I recognized her immediately. Then it hit me they were mates. Ayame walked toward Kouga cautious of me. I ran forward, and both were stiff afraid of the worse.

Ayame was about to get into a defensive position until my arms wrapped around her. "I am so happy for you two. I knew you were a good couple," I cried out laughing merrily. As I released her, and backed away getting a good look at the now fully confused couple.

"So you aren't mad?" Kouga asked scratching his head.

"No why would I be. I never wanted to say it to your face, but I only liked you as a good friend. You, and Ayame always seemed like a perfect couple," I said still laughing at the look on their faces. It was beginning to feel just as it had ten years ago. It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Would you like to come to the den with us for the night? It is getting late, and its never good for someone to be wandering in the forest alone, "stated Ayame as she smiled warmly. I nodded grateful I wouldn't have to be sleeping on a rock or tree like I had originally planned. I followed behind the two, and I was so close to skipping like a young girl.

It felt so great not to have to worry about this or that for one day. To be able to live a semi normal life for today at the least. The greatest thing was to see two of my friends happy. Now I have four friends that are happily married. Could life get any better at this moment...I really hope I didn't just jinx myself!

(( I ran out of disclaimers! Don't worry though I am making up a few more as I type! Wow my fourteenth chapter really was messed up I forgot the disclaimer, and like one of the reviewers said I had a lot of exclamation points!!! I love exclamation points most of the time I reread my stories and have to take like twenty out, but I forgot to reread chapter fourteen so as you can tell there was some mistakes. I know my chapters are short its just that I get bored of longer ones, but since I am so far into this entire story I may start making them longer it all depends on many things. All of which I am still deciding. Also the next chapter will be Sesshomaru! Another unveiling will happen which is what demon is Kagome! I took a bit longer on this chapter, but the others I shall try, an write faster, and longer! Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


	16. Future Mate

Disclaimer - I own InuYasha just as much as I believe that suspension is bad! Hey you get one or more days off from school what is so bad about that?

Caged

Chapter Sixteen

Future Mate

I leaned against my chair glaring at the wall. The leaders had long since left a few days before leaving me to contemplate my thoughts.

I couldn't go against the council of the elders! They were powerful force to reckon with. I glanced at the scrolls that laid on my desk. These were my options on mates. I couldn't choose for myself for some reason. The elders had always decided when it was time for the lords to take a mate. They had told Kouga his time limit of finding a mate. They had practially forced Daloushu to get his mate, and Kanos had chosen before his time was given.

Now I the powerful lord of the western lands had to follow the rules of a few old geezers! Highly disgraceful, but I can not choose to ignore them. For they can easily claim any of my lands or others if they worked together. Wisdom comes with years, and they had been here for many years. Yet, they do not look a day older then twenty.

I turned towards the doors as I snarled, "Jaken disturb me, and it will be your head!" All I could hear after that was the scurrying of a small pathetic creature as it ran far from the door.

I stood up abruptly the chair skid back as I walked around my desk. Snatching the scroll I paced across the library floor.

The elders were stubborn old fools. They were the people lords like myself had to face if we ever broke the rules of lordship. Stupid rules if I can say so myself. First rule is that I can not kill unless provoked, another is follow the elders rules no matter how much I may disagree. If I disagree with their opinions enough I can bring it up to them, and try to make them change their minds which is very rare. So many rules its ridicules I am suppose to be feared as a symbol of power, and freedom. Yet, even I am subdued by rules, and regulations!

I unrolled the scroll as I finally stopped to read my 'selections'. I frowned as I realized that there were only five. Five choices for my future mate? It must be hard to find any that would stand any amount of chance if I attacked.

**Farpheunan Guemer**

Common Racoon Demon

Princess of Deception

Why on earth would I ever consider someone who is powerful at deception? Do the elders find me foolish or naive? I continued reading to the rest.

**Yamunachi Fhlemer**

Doberman Dog Demon

Elder of her Tribe

How old would an elder be? If she is anything like the council of elders then I think it just may be say to pass. She may be a dog demon, but the elders are always all knowing, and most predictably completely boring.

**Buack Kanyup**

Polar Bear Demon

Strongest of her Territory

Stronger they are the more dominate they wish to be. Not the best choice for me.

**Guamner Poryer**

Whitetail Deer Demon

Powerful Mind

Deers are to gentle, and kind something that I am not looking forwards to in a mate.

**Kagome Higurashi**

Snow Leopard Demon

Destroyer of Naraku

...This may prove to be interesting!

(( I know I should have explained in the last one that the council had already left therefore having Kouga back with his pack. I worked fast on this one so yay for me! Hope yo like it I know its slightly short, but I hurried because I forgot to explain last time that each of the stories may be held a few days difference from each other. Such as one day InuYasha may be talking then the next chapter Kagome could be talking about a week after! I love snow leopards they have the coolest tail, and I just got done reading a book with them in it its called Wild Rain it is so good! Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


	17. Falling from the Branch

Disclaimer - I own InuYasha just as much as I believe that the news should not be rated for contents! Really no child should be able to watch it. Most of the time that's where they learn about drugs, rape, and murder!

Caged

Chapter Seventeen

Falling from the Branch

I smiled at the place that now surrounded me. I had forgotten what this place looked like. Leaping behind the couple onto a rock I looked at the clear water grinning. You would thinking it would be dirty, or at least that is what would have thought. Looking back up at all the wolf demons were I grew slightly nervous by their stares. Scratching the back of my head sheepishly I whispered to the two, "Why are they staring?"

"Words spread about you Kags,"Kouga said turning to her.

"I wasn't sure if the elders were correct when they said a Kagome that had killed Naraku. We though you to be dead. All the tribe has heard from the northern tribes about you, and Naraku. Its almost like seeing a ghost! They are just happy to see you again,"he said as he took lead leaping quickly onto the rocks until reaching the cave hidden behind the waterfall. I waved at the pack upon the cliffs before heading in.

"Sister,"two voices yelled, and before I knew it I was in a bear...wolf hug by two wolf demons. Ginta, and Hakkaku smiled broadly as they released me. Gasping for air I turned towards them smiling meekly. Finally, my oxygen evened to normal, and I was able to speak.

"Hey you two long time no see!" I replied nervously as I looked around.

"We thought you died," the two replied almost in tears.

"What did happen to you Kagome?" Kouga asked knowing it would be a long story he, and Ayame sat down. I gulped nodded slowly as I sat before the fire untangling the fur on my tail as I prepared for there reaction. Looking outside to find any distractions, seeing that day had fallen into night I watched intently before a forced cough brought me back to the present. So I began telling them of how, and what happened for the past ten years. They all listened intently as the demons of the tribe continued to scoot closer to the fire also listening. Yet, when they got too close Kouga would growl in warning sending them back a few feet, but when he wasn't looking they started to move closer once again. I didn't even noticed until at the end of my story, when one that was a few inches away said, "How sad!"

To say he scared the hell out of me would be almost true I yelped falling over as the others tried to hold their laughter unsuccessfully. Signing I looked to see the concerned look on Kouga's face. "You didn't tell us all of it did you Kagome something is still troubling you!"

I looked up how could he have known of that? I looked away from them bringing my gaze to my feet. "Kagome what's the matter,"Ayame piped in sitting next to me. I looked up to her blowing the hair from my face. I turned towards Ayame trying to ignore the others so I wouldn't be so nervous.

"If you must know...its getting worse."

"What is Kagome?"

"I can't...I can't hold back anymore."

"What can't you hold back?"

"The urge to kill,"I whispered shamefully. Bowing my head so my bangs covered my eyes I looked away.

"I don't know if I can stop it, when I killed Naraku I enjoyed it!" I cried out burying my face into my hands. "I'm scared! Every time I get mad something urges me to spill blood. I can control it for now, but what if it gets worse? I don't know what to do,"I yelled my hands muffling my words so anyone farther off could not hear what I said.

Ayame patted my back trying to comfort me as she whispered comforting words. Kouga just watched with worried eyes. He stood up as he looked to Ayame. Both making a silent agreement Ayame helped me up, and followed Kouga farther back in the caves to talk without there 'audience'.

I followed numbly behind them, and once they stopped Kouga grabbed my shoulders shacking me. "Kagome you have the strongest, and purest soul I have yet to encounter. You are a demon it comes natural for you to want to kill."

Ayame elbowed him in the ribs making him stop talking. "What he means is that you were angry, and mad. All that time allowed you to center your hatred into one being. So when you killed him you released all of you anger out. So you enjoyed killing him its true, but not unnatural there is nothing to worry about!"

I brought my gaze up my eyes blazing red, "Nothing to worry about! What if I attack someone, or kill an innocent life? It feels like I am a ticking bomb just waiting to explode! I haven't even told InuYasha yet, I don't know how they will react. What if I change on them, I know I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt any of my friends." I yelled my eyes draining of red showing the misery that I was usually able to hid.

Ayame stumbled back when she looked into my eyes. Fear emitted from her every pore. Shacking my head I mumbled an apology. "Maybe it would be best if I left,"I whispered as I turned toward the entrance of the cave.

"Kagome your staying," Kouga ordered, "Your not going alone into the woods, and that's final!"

I looked towards Kouga my eyes brightening up as I broke into laughter. I have never seen him look serious except when I told him of what happened, but even then he continued to bark orders at the others, but this time it was me he was barking at. I laughed harder as I pictured him literally barking at them. I wonder what it would sound like? Would it be like a puppy bark? Thinking about it was really funny big tough Kouga, barking like a puppy. I laughed until tears came to my eyes as the two jut looked at me in confusion. Finally my laughter came to an end as I noticed their stares. "Sorry,"I mumbled a smile still on my lips. The other two broke into grins.

"I missed you laughter Kagome," Kouga said as Ayame came to his side.

"It suits you," she said pleasantly as I yawned stretching out my eyes dimming from exhaustion as the days run caught up with me.

"Well it seems it is time for sleep," Kouga stated as he lead me out of the tunnel. "Pick anywhere you want to sit! AND YOU BUNCH OF OAFS BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HER, ANY COME WITHIN TWENTY FEET, AND I'LL KILL YOU! Well goodnight Kagome." With that said he left with Ayame as I stared wide eyed at where he once was. Shrugging slightly I walked up the side of the cave, and leaned onto the wall as I slide down yawning again. Leaning back my eyes began to close as I felt a sudden warmth. My eyes seemed to weigh a ton as I slowly opened them looking through my lashes as the two wolves that laid beside me. Smiling I scratched behind their ears hearing a satisfied sigh from them as I drifted to sleep.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH KAGOME YOU BUNCH OF MANGY WOLVES!"

I tried to ignore the loud, and obnoxious sound, but it penetrated my sleep shattering my pleasant dream. The sun shined into the cave as I stretched pulling myself up. I looked down at the two wolves as they growled baring there fangs at the entrance. Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Its none of your buisness mutt face,"I heard Kouga growl. Oh crap!

I leapt forward exiting the waterfall as I slide to a stop behind the fighting pair.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing here," InuYasha asked apparently outraged by the smell of wolves illuminating off of me. I looked to see the two wolves follow my lead as they leapt out of the waterfall behind me still growling at the hanyou.

"I was talking to Kouga, and Ayame," I muttered as he glared at me.

"Why would you want to talk to these wolves?"

"Because there my friends InuYasha!"

"Were going back now Kagome!"

"You can't make me why do you want me back at the village? You didn't seem to care when I left," I yelled in defense crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"You need to go back to the village,"He grounded out as I shook my head.

"I will go back when I am ready InuYasha," I bit out as I glared back at him.

"Don't order her around mutt face she isn't a pathetic dog that takes orders especially from the likes of you,"Kouga yelled as he went in front of me blocking me from the enraged hanyous view.

"Kouga maybe you..."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me do those ears on your head even work, or are they just for show?"

"Kouga you really shouldn't..."

"That's it flee-bag," InuYasha yelled charging forwards.

"InuYasha Sit." As he slammed into the ground he cursed at me, Kouga, the wolf tribe, the wolves, the ground, karma, Kaede, the beads, and then last was me once again.

"I said I will leave when I want to," I announced as I turned my back to him in a huff. The nerve first he yells at me in the village, and expects me to come back just because he said so? Nope! Completely no, not at...

"Hey let me go! Put me down," I cried in protest as he lifted me up throwing me over his shoulder as he walked away. With a sigh of defeat I looked back at Kouga as the tribe had to hold him back.

"Well I guess this is bye for now bye Kouga, bye Ayame, Bye wolf tribe," I yelled waving until I could no longer see them.

"You can let me down now!"

InuYasha didn't say anything, but dropped me in a unceremoniously on my rear as I yelped. "What is your problem," I yelled as I leapt up. He just continued walking forward. I could still hear the mumbling of Kouga from all the way over here, but the next thing he said confused me. "I never got to warm her about S..."

"Are you coming," Inuyasha yelled as I turned towards him, and raced off to catch up with him.

"Why do I have to come back to the village Inuyasha," I asked my curiosity had once agin gotten the best of me as I awaited an answer.

InuYasha turned towards me his eyes full of anger, and hatred, but not for me, but for the words he spoke.

"I came to protect you,"he growled as he began walking agin.

"Protect me from what?" I asked as I leapt into pace with him.

"Sesshomaru is looking for you Kagome!"

((Kouga has grown a bit wiser now if you couldn't tell. Wow I wrote a lot for this chapter tell me how you like it! Or else suffer the consequences of breaking a writers heart! Also I am working on a big long authors note for after chapter twenty its going to be for all of my reviewers answering all the questions, and such! I will try, and do this every ten chapters, but I don't know how many chapters I will have so until then um I will just guess! Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


	18. The Ancients

Disclaimer - I own InuYasha just as much as I believe that the Quaker Oats man was really a murder.

Caged

Chapter Eighteen

The Ancients

"Lord Sesshomaru," screamed a small little green creature. Disgusting toad! His smell is so putrid I have to use all of my control no to gag on contract with that awful smell.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to keep my path straight preparing for the squawking sound the toad usually emitted every time he spoke.

"Where are you going now mi' lord?" Insolence! Growling I did not bother to turn back to see the disaster that was known as Jaken.

"And what concern would that be to you?" I snapped my eyes narrowed when I could almost see him quivering as he mumbled his apologies. That stupid senile old toad always had to push his luck. Ignoring him I continued striding down the corridors. It seemed that I would be paying a visit to Kagome Higurashi.

Walking down the halls I could hear the servants scuffling around in the servant's quarters. Some demons were quite pathetic. They were almost as loud as humans. Yet, I suppose it is better then having human servants they smell horrible. Almost everyone is filled with hatred, greed, and mostly jealousy.

Reaching the entrance doors with a slight movement of my hand they swung open for me. The large doors groaned, and screeched sending birds in every direction.

Walking down the stone steps I concentrated some of my energy into my feet, and before I ever touched the last step I was up in the air. The wind swirled around me, and a sigh escaped my lips. Pure Freedom!

This was the only thing that could truly make me happy. Knowing that I have no responsibilities up here. I would stay if I could, but that would be impossible. Those old fools would be after me after a year or two.

Yes the mighty lord of the western lands must be bossed around by some senile demons. It was degrading! I could make almost every thing I encounter run away pleading for there lives by just a simple look, but I was treated just like a baby having a constant watch on me.

They tell me everything I have to do. How I should act...or at least how I should act. What she be worn at all times. Hell they even tell me how to stand! Now they have taken it upon themselves to find me a mate. It was certainly frustrating. Yet, what can I do it would be exile if I disobeyed the ancients. I know I could easily defeat them, but they are the ancients they know every attack in the book. They are the only ones powerful enough to rule me as disgraceful as that may be.

Kagome Higurashi had gained my respect I must admit she wasn't exactly a bad choice as a mate. Anyone who could be in that hanyous presence for more then a day is frankly a miracle. She also did adopt that annoying kitsune. Yet, the most amazing thing is that she had defeated Naraku. She never proved to be quite so violent. It seemed that I had greatly underestimated her. Now it was time to undue that, and see what she really was.

Looking down at the village I smirked. It seemed it was time to test my new property. The cloud began to vaporize beneath my feet as I lowered the cloud to the ground. Stepping off from the cloud it vanished instantly. The wind blew against my back. Hopefully that mutts scent was good enough to detect my presence. Yet again, it wouldn't be surprising if it wasn't.

A red streak filled my vision, and I moved quickly dodging the claw aimed at my neck. Appearing next to the hanyou I looked down to him as he turned around.

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked glaring at me as though I would cower.

"You are not the one I have come here to see today. Where is that wench?" I asked calmly as I noted the confused look on his face.

"What do you want with Sango?" Ignorant fool! I held my temper easily a feat that InuYasha had yet to accomplish. I shook my head as I watched his eyes go wide.

"Kagome?" Hm I seems he is not so stupid after all. I nodded taking pleasure in InuYasha face as it glowed red.

"What the hell do you want with her you bastard?" He yelled his ears pinned to his head as he snarled.

"I think that is none of you concern hanyou," I snapped my voice filled with venom.

"The hell it aint!" Typical his vocabulary is just as repulsive as he is.

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself!" I replied annoyance already egging me to rip out his throat. Yet, there will be time for that later. I sniffed the air. Detaching her smell from the others was a simple task no one had ever smelt of Sakura blossoms, and spring rain mixed with power. It was enticing, and almost addictive. It seems she had long since left the area. Gathering all the information that I needed I turned back to InuYasha.

"It seems that I have all that I need I will be back for what is mine later," I stated as I disappeared. I will have to lure her towards me, and with something that is essential to her. This would be quite easy she will be furious when she finds out. Perfect!

((Oh-Uh what is he going to take? I shall leave you guessing so cruelly. I know I have taken a bit longer....sorry. Well I am getting to work with the author page its taking long, but I shall finish it soon. Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


	19. Tracking the Predator

Disclaimer - I own InuYasha just as much as I believe that...that...okay I am fresh out once again so pretty much I don't own InuYasha!

Caged

Chapter Nineteen

Tracking the Predator

What did he mean? Why on earth would the Lord of the Western land be looking me? What have I done?

"Why?" I asked stopping.

"How the hell should I know what that bastard wants?" InuYasha yelled his eyes darkening as he grabbed my arm dragging me with him. I tried to jerk my arm from him, but his grip tightened to an almost painful hold.

He began to run faster, and faster leaving me to stumble a bit as I was pulled along. His speed continued to increase with his grip making me bit my lip. I knew he wasn't doing it on purpose. Just that his brother always knows how to push his buttons.

"Can we take a break?" I asked after what seemed like hours.

"We don't have time for breaks! I can smell Sesshomaru he apparently came to the village after I left,"he responded through his growls.

What?!? Sesshomaru could have hurt them...killed them! I finally jerked my arm free, and the both of us launched forward merely a blur to the human eye.

I skidded to a stop at the village my eyes wide. InuYasha leapt down next to me. Some huts were torn, and burning it looked as though a small fight had came to be. Sango, and Miroku turned to us dropping the wood they had gathered.

Something was wrong it had to be! The look in their eyes were not a good sign. They came towards us Sango bowed her head as Miroku stood tall.

"We have some news for you two,"he stated solemly. Oh no...he was actually serious completely serious. Something was terribly wrong.

"What is it?" InuYasha yelled crossing his arms in front of him.

"Kagome you may want to sit down," Sango replied gently pushing on my shoulder as I sat down dully. My eyes wide. Where was Shippo? Why was his scent gone from here? Oh Kami no!

"He's gone Kagome. Sesshomaru took him," Miroku said his voice shacking slightly. My claws sank into the ground beneath me.

"He said only you can retrieve him. Anyone else tries to he will kill Shippo," Sango added her eyes downcast. I stood up quickly my eyes darkened. He dared to take Shippo away?

I walked away from them trying to stay calm. It was a trap a lure for me. That was easy to tell.

"Oh child thank all that is good that you are back," Kaede yelled racing towards me. The elder woman grabbed my hand pulling me down so I was level to her.

"Ye must be cautious. I have a feeling that Sesshomaru has a plan that neither of us can even start to think of. He is a crafty one. Beware child," and with that she turned letting go of my hand, as she walked off.

What did he want? I had nothing that he would want. I don't own anything of value. I don't have time for this. I don't have time to think about it I just have to go!

How could he be gone? They must be joking Shippo can't be gone. Damn you Sesshomaru, damn you to hell. If he hurts on hair on my cubs head I swear to Kami that he will be ripped into pieces.

I looked back at the village before I leapt into the forest.

Just the thought of Shippo screaming for help as a poison whip slammed into his body made me go faster. The branches overhead slapped against my skin occasionally making me wince, but I tried to ignore it.

Blood red splashed into my eyes as I raced forward. My instincts screamed in my head to kill whoever threatened my cub. Therefore my intentions were already planned once my vision had turned completely red.

His scent was getting stronger. They must have stopped somewhere up ahead. Why Though? He must have a trap which I am going right into. The bait had already been scent just waiting for the prey to come. However it seems that the food chain may turn its tables. Leaping into the air pass the rest of the trees I landed sliding to a stop.

There they were Sesshomaru held an unconscious Shippo by the neck. His pawed feet dangled from the ground. He turned towards me with a grin as I rushed forward. Letting the kitsune fall to the ground he barely dodged. I had so many things to say. None good however, but they were incapable of coming out. All that was heard was a vicious growl as I attacked again.

My claws continued hitting air as I snarled attacking again unsuccessful. My brain functioned slower no longer thinking of a plan. I could already smell his blood the tantalizing feeling of my claws sinking into him. I smiled at the sadistic thought my fangs glistened dangerously. I tried to regain control to be able to think of a strategy. It was my only hope. Pulling at the thin string of sanity I drew together more until my vision began to clear.

I calculated his moves as I launched forward. Right, Left, Left, Right the order was easy to analyze. Following his move I slashed at him. Armor crumbled beneath him, and his clothes had five parallel strips in them.

"What is that matter Kagome?" He asked smirking devilishly as he looked to the teen on the sidelines. He began to speed towards Shippo. I snarled heading after him. I wasn't going to make it. He was too fast. Water flooded my eyes as I ran as fast as I could everything was merely a blur.

My one mistake! I closed my eyes for just a few moments. He turned back claws ready as he ran forward. The impact of the both of us made me freeze as his claws sunk into my stomach. He pulled his hand away as he shook his head, "I believed that you would have been smarter then that! I overestimated you. What a disappointment."

He began to walk towards Shippo again. All was lost. All sane thoughts. All emotions. Leaving only instincts. My feet clawed at the ground as I ran. Each step propelled me further. He turned to me in slow motion compared to my speed. My claws were aimed at his throat. He only had enough time to back up receiving scratched on the base of his neck.

"Don't you dare touch him,"I hissed as I kicked off of a tree sending me back towards him for a second attack. He however was prepared for me. His kicked low making me tumble to the ground.

I laid there for a few seconds trying to regain my breath. I could taste an coppery taste in my mouth as I began to pull myself up. Before I could I was pinned by a rather large body. I looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"Get off of me," I screamed trying to hit him, claw him anything. He held my wrist on both sides of my head. Applying more of his weight I could no longer move. All I could do was glare at him, and it as one hell of a glare!

"Maybe your not such a disappointment after all," He whispered into my ear. I jerked my head away from him snarling.

"What do you want? Why did you take Shippo?" I asked as closed my eyes trying ignore the fact that his face was just mere inches from mine.

"You will find out soon enough," he replied. I tried to wipe off the corner of my mouth as I felt blood drip past my lips. Yet, at the moment I could not exactly move anywhere!

I froze when I felt something wet against my skin taking the blood drip away. Did he just lick me? My eyes were wide...I think I know what he wants now. I struggled against him my panic only adding to my growing list of emotions. He growled from above me, but never did he release me.

I had to get away, and help Shippo. He could be dying or already dead. My eyes closed as tears filled them. Yet when I opened them my eyes as they drained of red, but what was left was completely blank white color. Pink color emitted from my body as the power slammed into Sesshomaru throwing him back.

I got up crawling towards Shippo. Nudging his shoulder gently he only mumbled something about that not even I could understand. Kneeling down I brushed away a few strands from his face. Wait...was Sesshomaru still there? Struggling to get up I looked around for any sign of Sesshomaru. Nothing! He was gone.

If only I remembered where it was. Which way was it?

My vision began to blur from the massive amount of energy I had used. I had to stay away! Had to...stay...awake. Needed to protect Shippo.

Why was it getting darker? Darker...darker...then everything went black.

((Another semi long chapter:) Thank you all for the reviews I am still working on the author page I promised after the twentieth chapter. Okay this story is in-between both Sess/ Kag and Inu/Kag. The sequel will determine which two it shall be so until then they will be going from one to another kinda thing. Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


	20. Reviewers Response

Disclaimer - Ha, I don't have InuYasha on this page so I don't have to state that I do not own him!!!!

Caged

Chapter Eight Hundred and Ninety Four

Review Reply

Rinoa

It is kinda of a funny sight isn't it to see Shippo taller then InuYasha. I think it would be so funny! Finally Shippo would be able to get revenge.

**mirXsan4eva**

Thanx for all your reviews. Don't worry Kagome won't be anything like Kikyo. Thank you for all the review...you're my best reviewer, and for your reviewiness ((I don't think that is a work)) U an typing the twentieth chapter in honor of you:D

**Half Okami Half Kitsune**

Its hard to image the little cub into an actual fox, he looks kinda like the picture that the thunder brothers sister drew of him. Thank you for the helpful ideas:D

Yura of The Hair

It would be wonderful if Sesshomaru came out of the T.V. Heck its probably every girls fantasy to have him climb out of the t.v. I know I would rather have him then that scary girl from the ring come out.

**king snake**

Thank you for the review:D

**Princess Silver Serenity**

Thanx:D Tell cassie I said thank you two so now I have another reviewer...YAY...Thank you for the review....also I have a feeling you do not like Kikyo...clay pot...thing. Also...would you like to be my beta reader since you asked.

**ThebigW**

Thank you:D

**Lover of Angelus**

It takes me usually a bit longer on Kagome because she has such complex emotions running through her mind it takes me a while to visualize what she would do. Thanx for the review:D

**Sakura Tenvaiga**

Thank you for the reviews. You kind of people make it a better experience to write stories because its fun to see the review.:) Kagome is really stunning, and yes InuYasha is an idiot most of the time.

Brenda

Thanks for the review:D Your review made me so happy...I wrote another chapter...or at least wrote it faster. I am just getting back on the road with writing again. I know...sorry for the really really long wait, but I am getting back on track...YAY.

The thing about Sesshomaru is that we don't get to see his personality enough. Just by him taking in Rin reveals he is not as bad as he is usually portrayed. Plus there is a lot of Kagome/anything these days. So the odds are most likely Sesshomaru will be picked for her, yet again you will have to find out which one wins on my sequal:D

ME

Another person I have a feeling hates Kikyo...I do too! She is a mean little clay creation. Anyway I won't put her in, but I will mention her a bit.

Clay Corbin

Thank you for loving my story:D

**Don't eat yellow snow**

I once ate yellow snow..joking...I think...Anyway, thanx for the review. Miroku's are one of my favorite characters to rp he's always fun.I was going to make her experience worse, but I didn't want to make her mind to fragile for the story.

addicted...

Don't worry there is a bit of an advantage that it will be him.

Sanne

...I will

Avid Reader

Kikyo is a tortured soul, but she is trying to torture others. Thanks for the help:D I know the chapters are short, I am trying to improve at the length.

wild-mage91

Sesshomaru is not evil...demented but not evil. Kouga is a definite no...no...no...in the Kagome hook up thing.

**Duzzie**

Thank you for reviewing my story, I am happy you like.

lightcard

Because Sesshomaru/kagome is mostly what this is that is why it is in the category. I am still not a hundred percent of the coupling.

**godness of all angels**

I'll update not to long after I enter this...soon hopefully. Thanks for the review. I'll try, and spread your story around :d

Avid Reader

**Lil.Mz.M.J**

Don't worry Kikyo is not coming into the story she will be talked about but never actually in it. Oh that is a good idea ebay would sell my tooth for at least twenty bucks!

**Ying Fa 92**

He is coming in soon I think chapter ten.

black dragon

Kikyo's still dead. I was thinking about having her attack him. Here's bit of a secret that will come later.

**Every Bishounen's True Love**

Thanxs for the review

ME/NAMBE!

I can tell your quite ! Its okay....I am just getting out of my lazy stupor, and beginning it again. You seem to be a very hyper person...THUMBS UP awesome!!!!

kit

Thank you for the review:D

**Shabopo**

11& 12 have a big difference. Their emotions were described showing how each felt it was essential to continue the story to show each emotion at the first meeting.

**Dagorwen of Ithilien**

K thanx for your reviews:D

**Morena Evensong**

Don't worry Rin will be in a lot later in the story. Yep, I love writing InuYasha pov because he is so dense its fun!! Its difficult however to write his brother because you kinda have to put almost all emotions on the sidelines when you write for him, and you can't put to much emotion or its out of character so it's hard. Yep, she did certainly jinx herself, and its only going to get worse now. Like you said now InuYasha will actually HAVE competition with his older brother. It shall be wonderful!!! Kouga was fun to do because he has become like you said a much more mature, and responsible person. He actually earned his ranking for leader of the pack now....no fair you guess right...Shippo was taken. Kidnapped, abducted by no other then the western lords himself. Don't worry Rin is going to become a major part within the story:D

Avid Reader

I couldn't put the three together each chapter was different perspectives to put them together wouldn't go with the mix of the chapter. So I had to put them on separate chapters to explain each one of their emotions.

**Little Kagome**

Thank you for the review:D

**Mistress Koishii**

Yes...I do love exclamation marks! I always have to reread my work to delete some of them! Because they are fun to use! :D I am trying to get out of the habit though!

**ShadowDragonbaby**

Well right now its going to pretty much be a tug and pull against brothers with Kagome in the middle.

**Shadow Dragon59**

All the names on the list...I was just typing quickly anything I could think of...the names are not good...but oh well. :D

**Mx2mnm**

Yep, snow leopards...I love those animals there pretty....

Avid Reader

Yes, It was Wild Rain. That book is wonderful. I love all her books I have read almost all of the carpathian series that she has out now. Almost all of her stories have a connection with animals that is what first pulled me into that:D

**Misviscious**

You see that's better then the last person I got a review from. They said it took three minutes. That's an entire two minute difference:D

**shoesr4losers**

Don't worry I am going to write more...or at least write.:D

**Chikara-Yuy**

LoL, Yes Sesshomaru is a bad doggy. Yet again...so is InuYasha.

**Kagamoesiun**

I am starting this up again YAY!!!

((Okay, don't worry I am finishing my next chapter tonight, and putting it on. I just finished this right now:D So in a few hours my next one will be on... THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS....I LOVE YOU ALL...in a non creepy/stalkerish/kinda way. Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


	21. What Was Once Found, Was Lost Again

Disclaimer - I own InuYasha...okay I don't but if I am a good person this year I may get InuYasha from Santa!

Caged

Chapter Twenty

What Was Once Found, Was Now Lost Again

It felt like I was just ran over by a stampede of demons. Pulling myself up I could hear my own raspy breaths. My hands spanned the length of my throat, and I could feel bruises. "Stupid Sesshomaru always pickin' on the little guy," I mumbled as I looked around.

Pink power emitted around me, and I froze. The power was raw, and angry. Worse was it was miko energy. What could have made this happen? I looked down to see Kagome laying on the ground her eyes screwed shut as her breaths were even. It couldn't have been it?

"Kagome," I whispered nudging her arm. She gasped in pain turning away from me. That's when I noticed something wet against my feet. It was blood, Kagomes blood. She was injured. I grabbed her arm turning her onto her back to see the hole in her stomach. Oh Kami, that must have hurt.

"She was protecting me, and got hurt. Just like before,"I whispered as I knelt down, and scooped her up in my arms. She seemed so light. Yet, every time I moved she would squeak in pain. Laying her back down I looked around. Damn it if I would have paid more attention to Kaede's lectures then I would know what to do.

Pacing around my mother I smacked myself repeatedly over my head. Trying to knock the image or name of the plant from the deepest parts of my brain. "What was it, what herb, what was it?"

I looked around desperate to find something, anything. Giving Kagome one last look I speed away into the forest deciding to bring all the herbs I could find, and then pick which one would be best.

Now if only I remembered what the difference from a herb, and a flower was. They both could be colorful, so anything without pedals had to be it!

An armful of what I hoped was herbs later, I turned back towards the direction of mother. My feet scurried against the ground as I stumbled forward. Disposing of the herbs, I knelt down next to her picking up herb after herb sniffing them carefully, and throwing out what was not helpful. However, finally a scent I remember came into my senses. Picking up a rather ugly greenery, I crushed it within my palm. Another step I had to remember to do was to make it into some kind of edible past.

How...how...water? No to far away. What else had water...mud...bloody mud. Looking down underneath her I grimaced. Was I that desperate? Looking down towards Kagome as she tried to grasp her breaths to fulfil her lungs I nodded. Yes, yes I was. Grabbing a handful of the mud I began to mush in the plant. She would hate me when she woke up, but at least she would be alive.

Bringing the concoction upon her lips I gently pried open her mouth careful of her fangs as I let the stuff slide down into her mouth. I leaned back as she coughed her eyes squeezed shut. However it was going down. Leaning back onto my elbows I sighed. Why had he done this?

Why had the mighty lord of the western lands attacked such a village, and kidnaped him of all people? Just what was he planning to do?

Why couldn't Sesshomaru be like all the other demons that state their plans of action before knocking him out? Then at least he would have a guideline in which to guide his thoughts.

My thoughts were shattered as his scent came towards the clearing again...he was coming back! Running in front of my mother I snarled out watching the demon lord as he entered the clearing. His entire front of his clothes covered in dirt, and soot. A few burns shown upon his body as he leaned upon a tree.

"Is the wench alive?" he questioned curiously. How dare he! How dare he call his mother that after what he had just done. Racing forward I slashed at him with my own claws, but he had dodged me easily, and was standing beside the form of my mother.

I tried to run back to help her, but that was when I saw his sword unsheathed. I screamed out her name as he brought it down upon her. A gasped left her lips her eyes open wide before she fell back into the soil her head rolling to the side limply. Bringing his sword back into the sheath he began to walk away.

"You horrible beast," I cried out as I ran forward with tears within my eyes. My claws slashed at him again, but only received air. I turned around just in time to see his foot whip around his form slamming into my chest as I crashed into the mud.

"Learn respect boy," Sesshomaru snarled at me before turning upon his heels, and walking away.

I crawled towards her body cradling her head within my arms as I sobbed. How...how could he do something so evil? What had my mother ever done to him. The mud mixed within my tears as they fell against her cheek.

My mother was gone again...

((Oh yes also since this is first person, your gonna know what they know, and think so if they are confused, then most likely you will be too! Unless you are smarter then my characters, which there is a great possibility of that. Anyway...left ya on a cliffy becuase I am extremly tired, and have been working on my story project for a few hours. I will type faster. Also my next chapter I guarantee will be longer its just because like I said before. I am tired. So well anyway....hope you like the first chapter since...who knows how long. Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


	22. Wings Bound Together

Disclaimer - I don't own InuYasha...gosh make me say it over, and over you son of a monkeys uncle! Joking...hopefully

Caged

Chapter Twenty One

Wings Bound Together

Why did I feel wet? My eyes opened squinting at the glare of the sun that was directly above me. However I looked up to see the sobbing fox demon above me. "Shippo...what's wrong?" I questioned as he looked towards me before dropping me, and backing up in shock.

"Kagome?" The teen asked as he watched me closely. Who the hell was I suppose to be? InuYasha gone girl? He just drops me in this mud...red mud...red...mud? Crying out I leapt up away from the mess. Why the hell was I laying in that? I looked down upon my own clothing seeing it coated with mud.

My mind zapped into working mode I remembered Sesshomaru's attack. Yet, why didn't my stomach hurt? Lifting my shirt up a bit I watched as a few herbs...flowers...weeds fall from my shirt onto the ground. What the hell? Who was the little perverted idiot that thought this was funny? Is Miroku over here? Looking left to right, I decided that he was no where near...then who?

"I'm sorry, you were hurt, and I didn't know what to do. So I found some herbs...I think," Shippo said worriedly as he watched her. "Then Sesshomaru came, and I thought he killed you. I thought you were dead. I thought you left me again,"Shippo stated before latching onto me his head on my shoulder as his hands circled me.

Soothing his hair I just smiled at my little cub. "Come on lets get back," I whispered as I began to walk away dragging the boy with me. InuYasha would be here soon his scent was coming up fast. Probably to see if any of us are dead...not yet.

As we began to walk back I looked over to him as he now walked beside me. He was just as tall as me...actually a bit taller. I shoved him to the side gently laughing, "Its not fair I can't call you little one anymore."

"Hey, its not my fault that your short," Shippo said laughing as I took a side step away from him crossing my arms in front of me. Looking back towards him however I gripped his arm stopping him as I pulled his chin up a bit just noticing the forming bruises.

."The next time we see him, I will get back at him for hurting you," I whispered softly as I pulled my hand from his chin, and patted him on the head before we began to walk again.

In all honesty, I did not want to ever see Sesshomaru. He seemed not to understand the need of personal space. He reached my personal bubble, and popped it! Just the thought of the days events sent me off edge. My eyes continued to look at all directions.

However, I forgot one annoying detail. The foliage above began to rustle as I stopped snarling. The red blur never had a chance as I pinned him to the tree claws ready to pierce him any moment.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING,"the so called red blur screamed as I looked up to see the rather pissed hanyou.

"InuYasha?" I questioned but before I knew what hit me he pushed me away making me tumble. Another bad thing that happened due to that was my grip on him never gave way as he too was pulled down as we rolled next to Shippo's feet as he began to walk away. "Get a hut!"

"Shippo!" I cried out pulling away from InuYasha as I stood up. "You've been spending a bit to much time with Miroku."

Nasty little monk always having to ruin my cub's once innocent mind. Looking back towards InuYasha I sighed heavily as he began to sniff around. "Why the hell do you smell like Sesshomaru?"

I merely ignored him as he continued his babble about how I was sneaking of to see his disowned brother. As we continued towards the village once again I seemed in my own world as I was being lectured.

Why would he call him his bother if he disowned him? That wasn't very smart now was it. I looked up towards the sky blankly. When would he shut up? I know it was rude to ignore him like this, but truly how annoying could one get? He just kept going.

Before I was taken I would have melted at the thought of him actually caring about me. Now...now that I am more mature I realize that it is just blunt jealously. Not just that, but also irritating as hell. Truly I matured those ten years, why didn't he?

Shippo walked next to me also looking up at the clouds. InuYasha was ahead of us as he grumbled, and yelled. His hands went in all different directions as he continued to speak. His words, however, were not even being listened to by...anyone!

I don't know how many times I wanted to point out that fact to him. Yet, I kept it to myself. Let him think what he wanted. I truly did not car at that moment. Yes, he acts jealous, and angry at me now, but if I said that he would go into denial.

What would he have done if I would have done the same thing to him when he went to see Kikyo, purposely? He would have yelled, accused, cursed, and gone to the tree to sulk.

If I would do that to him he would go into all this dramatic conversation where I leave hurt. I knew it well now. It took me a while, but now I understand this man perfectly. Yet, no matter what I can't help, but to continue to love him.

Its like the old saying the Kaede had once said, that the first love is like a stab to the heart forever scaring those memories within them.

It was true. I could never hate InuYasha. I knew it, I always have since I first fell for him. I had no hope. Thrown into this entire love thing with no help what so ever. I had no guidelines to follow, no rules I just knew that I could never leave him. I had to be with him.

Even now, I may have grown more distant from him, but still I feel the memories of him within my mind. It made me furious beyond belief, but what could I do? Its not like I have any say in the matter...sadly enough. It was fate, and fate was playing a cruel game with me as it was.

The only question was, what was next? Would I be swallowed by a huge whale? Smashed by a falling meteor? Clawed to death by a rat demon? I mean truly what else could happen?

I was told that life was a ladder, each step was either difficult situation brought us higher upon the ladder. All I gotta say about that is that my later is NEVER ENDING! I mean, seriously, I have had bad thing after bad thing happen to me! Karma was a cruel, and unrighteous thing to me!

I pushed back a few strands of my hair, and by doing so yanking myself from thoughts. I elbowed Shippo next to me motioning for silence. He nodded as we began to veer off of course. Once we were far enough we both took off running. We had gotten away! It truly was amazing. I wonder how long it would take for him to realize we were gone.

Yet, after a few hours of walking I realized one thing. I really don't do well on trails. Mostly because we had passed the same spot around three times. Yes, I had gotten us lost. The only way to save ourselves was to...continue walking. I mean, could we truly get any more lost? Was it possible? I doubted it.

We were to far from the village to be able to smell the smoke, and even to far from InuYasha to catch his scent in the breeze. I bet he still didn't know we were gone.

It couldn't get any worse. Unless it starting raining. Which it didn't thankfully. We were now hopelessly lost, and Shippo continued to poke at my arm announcing that little fact every four minutes and thirty seven seconds. How did I know that? I had been counting the seconds. THAT WAS HOW BORED I WAS! Counting damn seconds.

I shook my head as I began to hear singing. "Finally, I think we have found a village," I stated happily as I grabbed Shippo's hand tugging him along with me.

Yet, what I reached was not a village. It was a meadow with a little girl dancing around in the middle of it. Not just any little girl, Rin.

The little girl looked up as flowers laced her hair. Yet another one of her adorable toothy smiles filled her lips as she raced towards me. Grabbing my hand she began to pull me into the field.

A scary fact was that Rin was never with out Jaken, nor Sesshomaru. Or when she was they weren't to far away.

I couldn't just leave her. Damn that puppy dog look! She tugged at my arm asking me silently to sit as I did so. Shippo stayed where he was gawking at the both of us.

Before I could move she began to lace flowers within my own hair. I panicked as I tried to pull away, but once again she looked up at me.

"Rin wants to put flowers in your hair. Why won't you let Rin do so?" She asked her lower lip trembling. I sighed. I was trapped, no way out, cornered!

I slumped forward leaning my elbows on my knees, and my head on my hands. "Do as you wish," I mumbled. I had no other choice. She had won. A small little human girl had won. What more could I do?

Once she had thought she had enough in my hair she began to giggle wildly. Shippo now sat beside her snickering also. I could only glare. What was it? That's when I felt it.

A tickled sensation a soft tiny little touches. A caterpillar began to crawl down my forehead. I did what any other woman would have done.

I freaked out! I flew onto my back swiping at it. Yes, I was frightened by that stupid little thing! A worm the size of my pinky scared me! I admit it, and if I am lying may lightening fry my eye out! I continued to miss as Rin tried to stop my arm.

"Don't hurt Rin's friend please,"she whined pathetically as she looked up at me with wide watery eyes. I sighed as I fell back into the grass, and flowers. "Fine, I'll just let it crawl all over me," I muttered as I blew at the small creature. Seeming happy she fell back next to me followed by Shippo as we all stared above watching the various creatures flying above.

"So this is Rin? And she is Sesshomaru's ward?" Shippo asked as he turned his head looking towards me.

"Yes, that is about right," I mumbled as I watched the caterpillar crawl up my nose. Wiggling it slightly I sighed uncomfortably. I must admit it, I hated the small bug. I am not a real bug fan. Not even close, especially a fuzzy bug. Those are even more creepier. Now because of Rin I had to stay still so I did not disturb the bug as much as it was disturbing me.

However, I was thrown from my thoughts as a rather strong looking hand delicately took the caterpillar within its deadly claws pulling it from my nose. I brought my eyes upon the man that scared me a hell of a lot more then any squiggly line that moved. I stared above at Sesshomaru.

Shippo snarled at the Inuyoukai as he pulled himself up. I was trapped. My silver eyes glued to his gold ones.

Rin brought herself up too. She smacked Shippo's nose, "Don't growl at Lord Sesshomaru!"

Shippo glared at the girl, "I can growl at anyone I damn well please!"

That knocked me out of my thoughts as I pulled myself up glaring at the fox. "Shippo watch your tongue! You have been hanging around InuYasha to much," I snapped quieting both of them.

I could feel his eyes on me. It was unnerving as I slowly brought mine up to his. "Why are here?" I asked stupidly. Damn it! I felt like slapping myself across the face. What a stupid question. No doubt he would have something rude to snap back, and that he did.

"I find that none of your buisness, yet quite obvious. The same question could be put to good use by being asked to you instead of by you," he stated.

I blinked once...twice...oh. Well that certainly was snapped back...I think. Was he asking me the same question? I wasn't really sure. So I ignored his words altogether. Instead I grabbed Shippo's arm as I began to walk away. "Bye Rin, we should be leaving," I said smiling up at the now rather crestfallen girl.

Sesshomaru smirked...I think his lips twitched upward would be more precise. He could sense my fear, I could tell.

I wanted to pound my fist into his smirking face. Gods I wanted to so badly. He had hurt my cub! But by doing so I would be putting Rin, and Shippo in danger. It would have to wait for another day.

"Bye bye," the girl whispered waving a bit. Yet, as I began to walk away a hand captured my upper arm too. I looked back one again locking my eyes with molten gold. I was trapped once again. Would I be forced to fight...or something worse? What had I gotten myself into this time?

((Thank you Chikara-Yuy, Stephanie, Sheenachi, Misviscious, Inuy for you reviews:D

LoL, I know that was a mean cliffy. I am a mean person, what can I say? J/k...I think. Thank you all for all the reviews! You people are all good guessers! Also, Kagome and Sesshomaru are not as mad, angry, frustrated, killing rage as I was originally going to do. Another war is soon to begin once again between the two. Laughs Evilly Soon, very soon.

Oh my goodness, I forgot to submit this! I thought I did. Crap. Thank you Inuy after I got your review I went to check up on my story, and almost had a heart attack. I was almost positive I had entered this chapter. Crapolla! Okay now I want a poll to begin. It is for the ending of this soon to be sequal, who should she end up with? InuYasha? Or Sesshomaru? Well till next chapter!))

O

Darkend Halo

O


End file.
